Operation: Anti-Terrorism
by RedlineRogue
Summary: She is Rogue Tvarkov. She is the first General of Anti-Terrorism. She doesn't want to disappoint. She is willing to run around the globe to save countless lives. Are you willing to be like her? T for safety's sakes.
1. Prologue: Given the Intelligence

**Okay, so hi guys! This is the first chapter of Operation: Anti-Terrorism! So uh… this is an extended version of the original one. That means additional intel, additional scenes, and more action. So… yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Given the Intelligence**

In the busy streets of Madrid in Spain, a young girl wore a green riding cloak with her red dress. She weaved with ease through the streets, not getting a second look from the locals. As she walked through a not-so crowded alley, she came face-to-face with a man wearing a red riding cloak, who accidentally collided with her.

"_Lo siento._" The girl said.

"_Si._" The man said, before pausing. He looked at her, and asked her one question, "_¿Puede volar un pingüino?_"

"_No es que tenga la preocupación de._" The girl said.

The man smiled and took out his hood. "Ah, Tvarkov. It's nice to see you again, my dear. I've heard that you're the new head of the Anti-Terrorism division, _si_?"

The girl smiled and took off her hood, revealing a mess of red curly hair, "Yes, Gibson. You are right."

"You are aware of why you're here, yes?" Gibson asked, and said once he saw her confused look, "You are needed for the field, Tvarkov. The EPF needs you on the field once more."

Rogue's eyes widened, and she gave him her most innocent gaze. Well, the most innocent one she could give, "You're serious?"

"Yes, yes I am serious." He smiled.

She just smiled widely and laughed. She only caught little attention. Gibson gave her the briefing file. Her smile faded a bit as she looked at the thick briefing file.

"Good luck, _senorita_." He said.

"_Gracias_, _senor_." She smiled.

"I need to go, my dear. I have to return to the Madrid station." He said.

"_Adios, mi amigo!_" she said.

He waved and placed on his hood while she turned and placed on hers.

My, wasn't she in a good mood today?

* * *

"Agent Tvarkov, if I were you, I would stop pacing!"

Rogue ignored the order, and continued to pace. She was in her safe house, in Madrid. Gary was dropping by, not wearing his usual attire. He wore a soccer jersey and jeans. His brown, combed back hair was glinting with sweat.

"Yes I know, but this organization? I'd rather do Blackout."

"You're kidding me, Rogue. I know you too well for that." He said.

"Oh, I am serious, G. This is my serious face." She said, showing him a frown on her face.

"Why are you panicking, in the first place?" he asked, "The great Rogue Tvarkov, panicking over a petty little-"

"It is not petty. It is one of the most wanted terrorist organizations in the world." She deadpanned.

"Rogue, 530 terrorists wouldn't hurt, would it?" Gary asked her.

"They're high tech people." She sighed, "They stole from Stark Industries."

"It's just the beginning of the mission," Gary said, "And you're already losing hope."

"I'm not losing hope, this is what a nervous breakdown looks like." She said, "Ever seen a nervous breakdown? Well, of course you've seen a nervous breakdown, you must've experienced one yourself. I mean, how could the great Gary the Gadget Guy not have nervous breakdowns? That's impossible and is highly unrealistic if he doesn't-"

"Rogue." Gary said, halting her from pacing by placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're rambling."

"Right. Rambling. This is perfectly normal, G. But how could you know that? You're not a doctor in psychology, you're just a doctor in technology." She said.

"Rogue. Cool. Down." He said, "For Scott's sakes, you're a wreck!"

"Wreck? Oh, of course I'm a wreck, G. I've just seen several of my colleagues get killed right in front of me. I've watched a good childhood friend get kidnapped right under my nose. I've just went through a month of hell and you _think_ that I am in anyway not a wreck right now?" she said, "Well of course I'm a wreck, I'm Rogue Tvarkov for _Gospodin's_ sakes. I've been ever since I was a little child!"

"Rogue." He said again, "_Sit __**down**_."

The girl sighed and sat down.

"You can do this, okay?" he said, calming her shaking hand by holding it. "You're Rogue Tvarkov. You're strong enough."

"But what if I can't?" she whispered, voice wavering, "What if I can't do this? What if this mission will be my death? What if-"

"Pessimistic." He said, "I've read your file before coming here, Rogue. It said you'd tend to be pessimistic."

She took a shaky breath, and closed her eyes.

"I fear disappointment." She said, opening her eyes to look at him, "That's what I fear, okay? I fear disappointing people, that's why I do everything I could to make sure everything I do is the best I can. That is why I am now freaking out."

"How could that apply in the situation at hand?" he asked.

"The Director. They appointed me to this position. Based on the file, they were also the ones who chose this mission for me. I must prove my worth, G. That's what." She said.

Gary thought for a while, and then sighed.

"Just sleep it out." He said, "Be your natural self. Do that for the agency, alright?"

She nodded, closing her eyes to control her heartbeat.

"When do we start?" she asked.

"When you're ready." He said.

She sighed, and looked at him.

"Give me two days to calm myself down, as well as prepare myself." She said.

"Alright, Rogue." He said.

"Thanks, G." she said, almost a whisper.

"You're always welcome, Rogue." He smiled.

* * *

She was now in the training room, throwing knives at dummies.

"Chill, Tvarkov." Gibson said behind her, resting his back against the wall.

"Since when were you there?" she asked as she threw another knife at a dummy.

"A few hours ago." He said, "I was just doing some weights when you stormed in here."

"Right. Apologies." She said as she threw another one.

"No need to apologize, Tvarkov. I know the feeling." He said, walking to her.

"The feeling?" she said, pausing half-aim to look at him.

"The feeling of losing hope," he said, "It's a pain, no?"

She placed down her knife, before turning to hurl the knife at the dummy. It hit the dummy's chest.

"If that was a real person, it the feeling would be that painful." She said, pointing to the dummy.

"I must say," he whistled, "You're a good shot, Tvarkov."

She smirked, "I have my moments."

The two paused, just resting and enjoying each other's presence.

"What would you do, in my shoes?" she asked.

"Well," he crossed his arms, "I'd… be like you. I'd go to the training room, then I'd go read a book, maybe read the dossier again, then listen to music, then I just sleep it out and hope to have a clear mind the next day."

"Not bad." She said.

"Well, it's an old trick used by many agents." He said, leaning against the table.

"I don't call that old." She said, "I call it… timely."

He just shrugged and patted her shoulder, "Just… sleep it out. It's always the best thing to do. Sleep it out."

She just nodded, and shuffled to collect her knives.

* * *

"What do you think should I do, Ethan?"

She looked at her crimson colored puffle. There were a rare species of puffles that were crimson.

"I'm not sure, ma'am." Ethan said, "I'm not really sure."

Even now, Rogue would be surprised that her puffle could talk. Gary had invented a serum that enables puffles to talk. It was after his experience when he switched bodies with his brown puffle, Chester.

"What would you do?" she asked, sitting down on her bed. Ethan hopped onto her bed.

"I would take the chance, ma'am." He said.

"Of course you would, it's in your blood." She chuckled, ruffling the puffle's fur.

"Isn't it in yours, ma'am?" he asked.

"It's not, Ethan." She sighed, slouching a little, "I'm only wired to kill those I need to kill."

"Then it is in your blood, ma'am." He said.

"It's not." She said, "The Tvarkov family's main objective in life is to protect the innocent. That would mean avoiding bloodshed at all times."

"Then…" he hopped on her lap, "What's the problem?"

"Blood tells me to avoid bloodshed." She said, stroking his fur, "My brain, wired to kill, tells me to do bloodshed."

"Two opposite things." He said, "Hardly fair."

"I know, Ethan, I know." She sighed. "You know what, I'll read my dossier again."

She picked up the thick file, and read the first information.

_**Name: Operation: Anti-Terrorism**_

_**Assigned Operative: General Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov, ATD **_

_**Mission handler: Director General Ava Louise B. Arctic **_

_**Security Level: Level 05 Security Clearance**_

_**Description: Operative is given all right to capture and kill members of the Klustov ring. This will require time, as information will need to be obtained by other agents in order for the operative to work successfully. The operative will be given different partners for each missions of this operation. **_

She sighed and massaged her temples.

"This isn't so bad, Ms. Tvarkov." Ethan said, reading on her shoulder.

"That's always the reaction of newbies, Ethan." She said.

"Why? Is it hard?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, "The Klustov ring is one of the top terrorist organizations in the Anti-Terrorism Division's list of terrorist groups."

Ethan's smile faded, "Oh."

"I'll just sleep it." She sighed, "I'm going to bed, Ethan. You can go… hop around Madrid if you'd like to."

"I'm a rare puffle, ma'am." He said, "I'm bound to be captured at the first hop."

"Right." She said, shaking her head as she lay down on her bed, "Sorry."

"It's just the sleep taking over, ma'am." He said as he cuddled under her chin, "I'll just fall asleep here."

"Night, Ethan." She yawned.

"Night, ma'am." He said.

* * *

Her eyes twitched slightly, as she slowly became aware of her environment. She smelled the familiar scent of clean laundry…

She snapped her eyes awake.

"Good morning, Ms. Tvarkov." Ethan said, looking rather at ease, "Did you have a nice dream?"

"I didn't dream." She said, sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

"Oh." Ethan said.

"I'm going to work, Ethan. You coming?" she asked as she strolled to her cabinet and took out her duffle bag. It contained her prepared clothes for the mission, as well as various weapons tucked away in different spaces.

"Of course." He said, hopping off and out of the door.

* * *

She was now wearing a white shirt and cargo pants. Her hair was black, tied back to a ponytail. She strode to where she knows Gary is, Ethan tailing her.

"G." she said once she entered his satellite office.

He looked up from his desk, blue eyes smiling warmly at her.

"Good morning, Rogue. Have you made your decision?" he asked.

"Why yes, yes I have." Rogue said, "I accept the mission."

His smile widened.

"Good to know!" he said, "You have the rest of the day and tomorrow off, so I'd say you must use it wisely!"

"Alright, G." she chuckled, "See you."

* * *

She smiled as she strolled through _Plaza Mayor de Madrid_. The cold wind blew on her face as she sighed with content.

Madrid was beautiful in the winter.

She watched as children ran by, reaching for the snow and hurdling it at each other. She now had a down coat on. She continued strolling, occasionally tugging on her gloves.

Must she say it again; Madrid was beautiful in the winter.

She smiled to herself as she continued to walk, mind wandering.

"What if I had a life like that?" she wondered to herself as she saw a man – probably a parent – playing with a little girl. He carried the girl in a piggyback ride, which resulted to the girl squealing.

"What if… the Red Room never took me in? Would I be like that?" she wondered.

She smiled at the thought. She and her parents and siblings… were all running in the forest. It must be fun…

She shook her head of the thought.

She noticed a lady in the side of the street, asking for alms. She decided to be a good person for once, maybe to pay back for all the wrong she has done.

"_Limosna, limosna para un pobre vieja como yo._" The old woman said.

She stopped in front of her and squatted down, in front of the lady. She took out a sandwich from her pocket and handed it to the old lady.

"_Aquí, tener mi sandwich. No estoy realmente hambriento ahora._" Rogue said.

"_Gracias, preciosa. Que Cristo bendiga._" The old woman smiled.

Rogue wondered if she should say it, and decided to. "_Mi nombre es Rogue. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_"

"_Constanza. Soy Constanza._" She said.

"_Mantente fuerte, Constanza. Usted sólo puede encontrar a alguien como yo, pronto._" Rogue said.

"_Gracias, Rogue._" Constanza smiled.

Rogue patted her shoulder before standing up and saying, "_Tengo que irme._"

"_Si. Adios, Rogue!_" Constanza said.

Rogue only smiled, and turned to walk away.

* * *

**That weird moment when you want to speak Spanish so badly… eh. So, this was Google Translate at work, people. Sorry! **

_**Lo siento – I'm sorry, Spanish**_

_**¿Puede volar un pingüino? – Can a penguin fly? Spanish. **_

_**No es que tengla la preocupacion de. – Not that I have concern of. Spanish. **_

_**Si – Yes, Spanish**_

_**Senorita – Miss, Spanish **_

_**Senor – Sir, Spanish **_

_**Adios, mi amigo! – Goodbye, my friend! **_

_**Limosna, limosna para un pobre vieja como yo – Alms, alms for a poor old woman like me. Spanish.**_

_**Aquí, tener mi sandwich. No estoy realmente hambriento ahora – Here, have my sandwich. I'm not really hungry now. Spanish. **_

_**Gracias, preciosa. Que Cristo bendiga. – Thank you, beautiful. May Christ bless you. Spanish.**_

_**Mi nombre es Rogue. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – My name is Rogue. What is yours? Spanish.**_

_**Constanza. Soy Constanza. – Constanza. I'm Constanza. **_

_**Mantente fuerte, Constanza. Usted sólo puede encontrar a alguien como yo, pronto – Stay strong, Constanza. You can only find someone like me soon. Spanish.**_

_**Gracias, Rogue. – Thank you, Rogue. Spanish. **_

_**Tengo que irme. – I have to go. Spanish.**_

_**Si. Adios, Rogue! – Yes. Goodbye, Rogue! **_

_**So… yeah. This is Chapter 1 of Operation: Anti-Terrorism, folks! **_


	2. Chapter 1: Sunrise in Japan

**Behold! Chapter 1, revamped version! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sunrise in Japan**

"Alright, agent. You are going to Japan." Gary said to Rogue, who was on a private airplane.

"What?" she hissed at the tablet.

"You heard me, Tvarkov. You will go to Japan." he said.

"No! I don't want to wear a stupid dress!" she retorted in anger. She had just read her profile.

"It's called a cheongsam, Rogue. It's not just any dress." He said.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" she sighed.

"Because you're a girl, Rogue." He said.

"So?" she said, "It's socially acceptable for ladies to wear jeans."

"We're going into a casino, Rogue." He said.

"We?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am coming with you." He said.

"Where are you, then?" she asked.

The door behind her opened, revealing Gary. He held a tablet in one hand, and a file in the other. He wore a sweater vest with his shirt and jeans.

"You actually look good in civilian, G." Rogue said after giving him a quick head-to-toe look, "No wonder Arctic's got her eyes on you."

"W-What?" Gary blushed a bright shade of scarlet.

"I take what I said back." Rogue said quickly.

Gary just stared at her briefly before craning his neck to hear the pilot's announcement.

"Attention, passengers. We will be landing shortly, so please return to your seats and put on your seatbelts until we land."

"Go, G." Rogue said, turning to Gary, "You need to be in your seat."

"What about I just sit beside you?" he said, pointing out the two empty chairs before her, "So that we can plan as to what to do?"

"Alright, G." Rogue said as she patted the seat beside her, "Sit."

* * *

Arriving at night, the two hurried to a 5-star hotel, and unloaded their packs. Both prepared to go to a party. Rogue was walking around her dress, getting used to its limits and tightness.

"You look antsy." Gary said as he walked out.

He wore a black suit, with a silky red tie. His combed back hair was slicked with gel, and his glasses looked shiny.

"You look good, G." she smirked.

"I can say the same about you." He said, eyeing her.

She wore a midnight blue dress, as well as a blue shawl with her blue high heels. Her brown hair was now a bun, and her green eyes shown. She wore a black chocker necklace.

"I prefer a suit. Any day." She said.

"Oh please, Rogue." He laughed, "Act your gender, will you?"

Rogue growled a bit at him, before laughing. Shaking her head, she looped her arm around his.

"What's our cover?" she asked.

"You're supposed to be my daughter. I am a wealthy businessman in the energy industry." He said.

"Seems legit." She said, "I mean, if we were husband and wife, I am pretty sure that this night wouldn't even end well."

"Are you calling me old, Tvarkov?" he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

They entered the party coolly, smiling to themselves as they heard the announcer said.

"Welcoming the arrival of Mr. Peter Andrews and his daughter, Anastasia Andrews!"

They got nods from different people as they continued walking.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Mr. Andrews." One businessman approached Gary, "Does she dance?"

"Oh, she does." Gary said, shaking the man's hand, "I am Peter Andrews. This is my daughter, Anastasia. You are…?"

Both of them knew the man so well. In fact, they reviewed the profiles of all the people in the guest book.

"Gordon Sherman." He said, and then gestured to the boy beside him, "This is Kenneth Sherman."

"Good evening." Rogue said, trying to make her voice as feminine and soft as she could. She mentally cringed.

"Good evening." Kenneth said, bowing down, "May I have this dance, Lady Anastasia?"

Rogue looked at her "father", as if asking for permission.

"As long as you do not leaver her side, Kenneth. I do love my only daughter so much." Gary said as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead, "Have fun."

"Thanks, daddy." She said, playing the daughter card.

As she walked with Kenneth to the center of the ballroom, Gary turned back to Gordon.

"She is a beautiful agent, no?" Gordon said, voice a low whisper.

"Of course she is. We just need to wait for the others before we can start, alright?" Gary said, voice a low murmur.

"Alright then, G." Gordon said, "Meanwhile, let's have a cocktail or two."

"Is he really your son?" Gary asked as he was being pulled off to the bar.

"Is she really your daughter?" Gordon countered.

* * *

As the two danced, they flew to each other multiple compliments.

"You look good in that dress, Anastasia." Kenneth said as he twirled her.

"You look good in that suit." She smiled as they continued to sway.

"Is Anastasia really your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Anastasia Felicia L. Andrews, daughter of Peter Andrews." Rogue said, almost joking.

"You have a pretty accent." Kenneth smiled.

"You have pretty eyes." She replied.

The song ended. All the dancers clapped. Rogue stared at Kenneth as he looped his arm around hers.

"Would you like to indulge in some appetizing cuisine, Lady Anastasia?" he asked.

"Oh, with great pleasure." She said, mentally laughing.

* * *

A man walked coolly into the room, and smiled as well as his name was announced.

"Welcoming the arrival of Mr. Luiz Hedrick!"

Luiz smiled and nodded at several people as he cut through the crowd, as if he was a hot blade through fabric.

"Mr. Hedrick! I believe we've met?"

Luiz turned to see Gary and Gordon. He grinned and strutted towards them.

"Gordon! Peter!" Luiz said, "My favorite compadres!"

"Good evening Luiz." Gordon said, "I believe you're companion…"

As if on cue, the announcer said, "Welcoming the arrival of Ms. Isabelle Hedrick!"

A brunette girl in a pale pink dress walked to Luiz.

"She's grown!" Gordon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I have, thank you." Isabelle grinned, "How're you, Mr. Sherman? Mr. Andrews?"

"Oh, I am fine, thank you." Gary said.

"In perfect condition." Gordon smiled.

"How about you two? Where are your companions?" Luiz asked as Isabelle looped her arm around his.

Gary turned towards a table, where Kenneth seemed to be flirting with Rogue.

"Ah, Kenneth. He must with you, right?" Luiz said, turning to Gordon, who nodded, "Who is that beautiful girl with him?"

"Oh! That's my daughter, Anastasia." Gary said, "Pardon, I've never introduced her to you. She is usually in ballet lessons, sometimes in her art classes."

"I actually hate art class, G." Rogue growled into his earpiece.

He ignored her, noting to reply later.

"She is very pretty." Luiz smiled, "Come, I believe the others from the gang are here?"

"Yes, yes they are." Gary mused, nodding to the two men sitting in the table beside him.

"Ah, Nathan! Julius!" Luiz said as he grinned at the two men.

"Hello, Luiz." Nathan mused.

"Luiz." Julius said.

"Your companions?" Luiz asked.

Nathan pointed at the girl beside the punch bowl, "There's my niece, Alexandra."

Julius pointed to boy who was by the plants, "That's Aaron, my brother's son."

"Let's get a move on, then, and start working." Luiz said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

* * *

All of the men with their companions were now in one private room. They ensured there were no listening devices, and they ensured that one of their guards is guarding the door.

"Alright, Gerald. Why have we been called?" Luiz asked as he turned to Gary.

"You've all heard of the new mission of the new Anti-Terrorism Division, did you not?" Gary asked.

"Of course we had, G." Nathan said.

"Well, we all have information, don't we?" Gary said, "I need to get to a man. His name is Juko Shoshi."

"Ah, Shoshi." Gordon relaxed, "Shoshi is a pain."

"What makes you say that?" Julius raised an eyebrow.

Kenneth glared at Rogue uneasily. Rogue raised an eyebrow. Kenneth just blinked twice. Rogue furrowed her eyebrows. Kenneth just heaved his shoulders and shook his head.

"Alright, psychic two. What're you two talking about?" Gary turned to the two agents.

"He seems to be uneasy." Rogue said.

"You don't say." Kenneth said, "You try flirting with a General. Let's see how you fare."

"I don't flirt." Rogue said, "Flirting's not my style."

"Of course," Kenneth rolled his eyes, "You don't. You seduce."

"If we could move on, please?" Luiz said, interrupting their bicker, "I believe we have other matters to attend to."

"Yes." Julius said, "The guy goes to Casino Sun every Friday. 2100."

"Tomorrow." Gary said, "He'll be there tomorrow."

"The guy has two bodyguards." Nathan said, "Those two aren't good to mess with."

"He has a keen interest with young Chinese girls." Gordon said, "I remember seeing him with three different Chinese girls one time."

"I told you Rogue, you're to wear a cheongsam." Gary smirked at Rogue.

"Spare me from thy torment called dresses." Rogue said.

They only laughed.

* * *

Rogue stared at the dress they sent in from Headquarters.

"Exotic." She mumbled, as she looked at the dress in the back, "at the same time, tight."

"It'll be all worth it, right Rogue?" he asked as he wore a white tuxedo and a blue undershirt.

"I guess so." Rogue looked uncertain. She mumbled to herself, "Countless hours of training taught you to sacrifice."

She sighed, and marched to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Gary could've sworn he heard a small click.

* * *

Rogue clutched Gary's arm, as if holding on for dear life. She wore a black cheongsam. Her eyes were now a dark brown, and her hair transformed from her previous color to charcoal black, and pulled back to a bun. Her hair was fought down with two chopsticks.

"I now know the perfect cover." Rogue mumbled to Gary, hiding their conversation behind the black fan she held up.

"What would it be, my dear?" Gary said.

"Oh, shut it." Rogue said, "I'm going to be the daughter who will be inheriting your riches. You're the ridiculously rich businessman who'll stupidly bet all his chips in one go."

"I like that plan." He smirked.

"I don't see why not." Rogue said, grinning.

* * *

Rogue and Gary marched in. She already surveyed the area, it being her natural instinct.

"I see our prey, G." She whispered, eyeing the man in a tuxedo.

"Gotcha." G nodded as they walked towards the poker table.

Once they were in, Gary immediately betted all of his chips. Exclamations in Japanese were heard. Rogue smirked. Beside them, the man in the tuxedo eyed her.

"Good evening, girl." He greeted her.

Rogue giggled, covering her face with her fan.

The man only grinned. Rogue turned to her left hand, which had a ring on it. She removed the top of the emerald, revealing a needle.

"I'll do it." She whispered to Gary.

He only nodded, enjoying the chaos the Japanese had, arguing over the chips he had just betted.

She leaned against the tuxedo man, gripping his arm with her left hand.

"You look dashing, sir." She said, Chinese accent kicking in, "Whoever may you be?"

The man seemed to be unfazed by the pain shooting up his biceps, "I am Herald Kriston. I'm a businessman from Britain."

"Oh, an Englishman." She said as she played with his tie, "I just love their accents."

"Alicia," Gary turned to Rogue all of a sudden, "My dear, we need to go."

Rogue turned towards Herald, and gave him her most infectious smile; "I'll see you soon…"

He nodded, and watched her back as she disappeared with Gary.

"… in the morgue." Rogue finished once they were outside.

"Target annihilated. Send in the car." Gary murmured into his earpiece, "Rogue, you did excellent."

"Thank you sir," she smiled as their silver car appeared before them. "Thank you."

* * *

"Excellent work, agents." The Director said.

Using the tablet Generals of the EPF are issued, the two contacted the Director.

"It was all Rogue's work, honestly." Gary said.

"Give yourself credit, G!" Rogue laughed, "Without you, I wouldn't make this work!"

"You two did well. Your actions will be noted for future reference." The Director said, "Gary, I expect you here on the day after tomorrow. Rogue, you may enjoy Tokyo for 3 days before meeting your next partner."

"Thank you, Director." Both said as one.

"Good night." The Director said, and the call ended.

Rogue turned to Gary, and waved goodbye as he walked out of her hotel room. She walked towards her bed, removing her heels in the process, removed the chopsticks from her hair, and practically collapsed on the bed.

Ah, the life.

* * *

**Chapter 1, everybody! **

**So… I will give you guys a hint for the next chapter: Pasta and pizza.**

**Read and review, peeps! **


	3. Chapter 2: Just By the Italian Riviera

**I had to remove some immature RedlineRogue moments here… how sad… Well, here's Chapter two, people!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just by the Italian Riviera **

Rogue woke up, and looked around. She was still in her hotel room, and still in one piece. She smiled, until she heard the knocking on her door.

_**Knock… knock… knock… **_

Rogue got up, muttering something about the agency, before swinging the door open.

"Good morning, Rogue!" Rookie greeted her.

"Rookie. It just had to be Rookie." She mumbled under her breath, "Hello, Rookie."

"I'll be coming with you to your next mission!" he said.

"Alright." Rogue sighed, "Let me just… pack and I'll get to you."

"You girls take ages to pack!" Rookie groaned, "Besides, I'm hungry!"

"Go eat some breakfast or something downstairs," Rogue said as she was about to close the door, "I'll meet you there."

"O-"

The door opened once more, and Rogue poked her head out.

"Make sure to order for me pancakes with a side of bacon and hot chocolate. Dark."

Once more, the door closed.

* * *

Rogue now sat in a booth in the hotel restaurant. Rookie sat across from her, looking quite glad.

"What's it about?" she asked while shoving pancakes into her mouth.

"There will be a meeting in Italy." Rookie said while sipping his hot chocolate. He had already eaten his waffles.

"Meeting?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Among?"

"The big Ks will be having a meeting." Rookie said, "We're supposed to eavesdrop on them."

"Alright." Rogue nodded as she devoured half of her meal.

"When was the last time you ate?" Rookie asked all of a sudden.

Rogue paused to think, "Hm… I guess my last meal was breakfast. Yesterday."

"What did you even do?" he asked.

"Basically," Rogue said, "I explored Tokyo."

She unzipped her jacket, revealing to be wearing a Hatsune Miku t-shirt.

* * *

A black jet soared through the clouds.

Both were silent, as usual. Neither were after all really close. Rogue was listening to her iPod, listening to Electric Angel by Kagamine Rin and Len. Rookie was playing with his video game.

"Who's your favorite Vocaloid?" he asked.

"Hm…" Rogue paused the song, thinking, "That's a toughie. I guess I like… Kagamine Rin and Len the most."

"Oh." He said, and nodded, "We'll be dressed up as waiters, serving them food."

"What's the behavior?" she asked while half-listening to Electric Angel.

"We will see nothing, feel nothing, but hear something." He said.

"I can manage." Rogue sighed, then placed her other ear bud in.

This time, she blasted The Snow White Princess is By Meiko into her ears. She closed her eyes, leaned her back against the wall, and sighed in content.

* * *

Landing in the afternoon, the two dropped by the Italian EPF station.

"Good afternoon, General Zuzuki and General Tvarkov!" an agent greeted them.

"Good afternoon." They both greeted as one.

"I believe you two will be having a mission here, _si_?" the agent asked.

The two nodded.

"Come, I am Agent del Nino. I will be briefing you."

* * *

It took a while for them to unpack in a local hotel in Rome. Rogue stopped in front of the window, and sighed as she overlooked downtown Rome.

"There will be an agent coming in here, right?" Rookie asked.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded, mesmerized by downtown Rome. "He'll be teaching us how to be waiters, right?"

He nodded.

"You seem glad, Rogue." He said, "Why?"

"Me? Glad?" she said, snapping back to her usual self, "Oh, no. I'm just looking for any threats."

"Oh, really?" he said with curiosity.

She just nodded. Then, she heard a loud knock on the door. It seemed urgent, making her snap to attention. She opened the hotel door; a man in a trench coat and sunglasses stood before her and went in, bumping her harshly on the shoulder. So hard, it sent Rogue staggering down at the side of the door, landing straight onto the floor. Before she could realize what is going on, the man drew out a pistol from his coat and aimed it straight at Rogue's forehead. She looked at the barrel, then to the eyes of the unexpected guest. She looked at the mirror, Rookie's face mirrored the expression she had in her head, a frightened, fearful girl.

She felt that she should fight. Every cell in her body screamed for her to defend herself. Yet, she sat on the ground, dumbstruck. Her brain was already trying to find any weak spots, and found none that wouldn't get her killed.

"Enrique! Wait! She's a fellow agent! Lower the weapon!" she heard Rookie yell.

Rogue looked at Rookie, who held a pistol in his hand. He looked unsteady, but sure.

She looked back towards her assailant. She glared at his blue eyes, narrowing her own. He only scowled, lowered the gun, and straightened. He took out a hand for her to reach. She did, and helped herself up. The man must've been a few inches taller than her.

"Thank you Enrique for cooperating." Rookie said gladly, placing down the pistol, "Man, I am never going to use that pistol ever again."

"You're uh, welcome?" Enrique replied, having a thick Italian accent.

"We're friends, right?" Rogue said, who was still trying to analyze every detail of the incident that happened a few seconds ago.

Enrique shifted his weight uneasily, "I am not sure, it is up to Oliver."

"Um, Agent Felix Enrique, meet General Rogue Tvarkov." Rookie said, "General Rogue Tvarkov, meet Felix Enrique."

"Pleasure to meet you, General Tvarkov." He said as they shook hands. His hands were calloused against her smooth hands.

"The pleasure's all mine." Rogue said.

"Enrique is my friend here in Italy." Rookie explained, while Rogue nodded.

"But... why did you attempt to kill me?" she asked Enrique.

"I thought you weren't Rogue Tvarkov, because you didn't sound Russian through the door" he said.

"Oh right, I don't really do accents during normal conversations. My bad." Rogue said.

"Well, shall we?" Rookie asked, stretching out an arm for Rogue to grasp. She smiled, and took it.

"_Si_."

* * *

The next day, the two walked into a restaurant. Crystal chandeliers hung over the ceiling as the walls were painted gold and brown.

Very luxurious, both could say.

"_Buon giorno, come posso aiutarla?_ (Good morning, how may I help you?)" the man in the front desk asked.

"_Il mio nome è Katerina Bergamo._ (My name is Katerina Bergamo)" she said, "_Il nome di mio fratello è Tomas Bergamo_ (My brother's name is Tomas Bergamo)" she gestured to her "brother".

"Wait a minute..." the man in the front desk said, fixing his monocle on the two. The two tensed.

"_¿Puede volar un pingüino?_ (Can a penguin fly?)" he asked

Both looked at each other, then cried, "_No es que tengamos preocupación de!_ (Not that we have concern of!)"

The man smiled, while Rookie tried his best not to faint.

"Please, come with me." the man said and made them follow him to the cellar, where two waiter's uniforms were, "You're EPF agents, I only found out yesterday that you would come. Go on, wear it."

The man bowed once more, and disappeared. Rookie turned around and stripped while Rogue did the same. They didn't give the other a single glance as they changed. Finally, Rogue straightened as she finished tying the knot on her tie.

"Man, he scared the living daylight out of me." Rookie chuckled, while Rogue was busying herself with fixing her hair into a bun.

"Let's go, Zuzuki." she said, putting on her gloves, and getting a silver tray, "We've got a meeting to infiltrate."

* * *

The two began getting a tray full of drinks. The chefs smiled at the pretty, Italian-looking girl who just gave them a small smile.

"Tomas, my dear, are you alright?" Rogue asked as she watched Rookie struggle with the glasses.

"Ah, Katerina love," Rookie turned to her, "I am quite alright."

"Good to know." She grinned.

One of the chefs commented, "What a loving-a pair of siblings!"

The two just smiled secretly to themselves as they walked out, trays high in the air.

"Hold it, Tomas boy." she said.

He quickly stopped, "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head. She quickly injected arsenic into each glass of wine.

"Thanks." Rookie said as he straightened his posture. Rogue frowned as she started speaking.

"To look like a real waiter, you must have perfect posture. Have a natural walking stance. Hold your tray up high, and greet your customers with a smile." she informed Rookie, while fixing his tie, "Ensure that you speak with the hint of an Italian accent."

"Geez, you sound like Enrique now." Rookie laughed.

"Call-a me Kat or Katerina. Okay-a Tomas?" she said in her best Italian accent.

"I will if you'll-a call me Tomas." He replied, copying her accent.

The two glared at each other, and grinned.

* * *

The two entered the private room with ease and gave their customers their drinks.

"Ah, _merci_." one of them said to Rogue, who smiled back.

"Hm… don't I know you from somewhere?" one said to Rookie, who calmly gave him his drink.

"Yes, you look like that propeller hat kid from… the EPF? Yeah. It's the EPF." Another man said.

"I-a do not follow, _monsieur_." Rookie replied, mentally calming himself down.

"Tom…" Rogue growled in a low voice as they brushed against each other.

Rookie winced. Rogue rarely calls him Tom, and when she does, there is something seriously wrong.

"Yes?" he said.

"Endure." She said.

He nodded vigorously, "Of course."

The two continued to act like that. Every now and then, they would walk in and out of the room, bringing with them mouthwatering food.

"Rogue?" Rookie said as they exited the room for the nth time.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I…" he stuttered, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know why they're familiar faces." Rookie said.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"They were former Red Room agents. They are looking for you, Rogue. They aren't the terrorists we are looking for." Rookie said.

Rogue paused, and her silver tray slowly slipped from her grasp.

"What do we do?" Rogue mumbled, "What can I possibly do that will both accomplish this mission and at the same time not end in a bloodbath?"

"Endure." Rookie said, and smirked.

* * *

Rogue placed down a platter of clams when the man behind her eyed her.

"You are very pretty." He said.

"_Grazie_, _monsieur._" She replied.

"You look very familiar, as well." He said.

"I-a do?" she asked.

"Mhm." He smiled as he kissed her hand, "How about we chat by the balcony, overlooking the Riviera, yes?"

"Oh, I'd love to but-"

Rogue was interrupted by the sound of a thud. Both turned to see a man on the ground with foam coming out of his mouth. Rogue gasped, dropped her empty tray, and ran to the man.

"_Monsieur?_" she said as he shook the man.

Of course, she knew why he was dead. Her inner Russian self's lips curled into a smile. She knew she did it. She poisoned him, and killed him as a result. She killed a remorseless Red Room former. She applauded herself for that. Her need to kill already coursed through her, and a manic grin was on her face.

"He's been poisoned!" the man who tried to flirt with her yelled.

Before anyone can react, Rogue threw a knife at the man's head, killing him in the process. Screams were heard as Rogue smirked at the remaining men.

"Miss me?" she said in a thick Russian accent. Her eyes changed into a dark shade of green as her hair turned short, curly, and red.

The largest of them, whom she recognized to be Jericho, screamed.

"We're being attacked! Security breached!"

Rookie looked at Rogue in surprise. She'd rarely blow cover on purpose during a mission. He gasped as he saw the chaos in her eyes. She took out several more knives, and threw them at the Red Room formers.

"Who dissected me, thinking that I'm just another one of your play toys." Rogue said as she stabbed one of them, "It'll be interesting to see all of you being dissected, the forces wondering on why you died. What's the word for that? Oh right, _autopsy._"

The men howled in pain as she continued to wreck chaos. Rookie, meanwhile, tried to call for backup.

10 minutes passed. Rogue was down to one person to kill. It was Jericho.

"Natalia, calm down." Jericho said.

"Calm down? _Calm down, _the beast says." She said as she stepped on one of his wounds. He whines quietly.

"I mean it, Natalia. Calm down!" he said.

"You never allowed me to calm down. You just violently held me down and began the brainwashing!" she growled as she dug her heel into his injury.

"Natalia. Please." He whispered.

"No." she said as she cocked her gun, "You were never one to say please."

She shot him in the head, and everything went quiet. Her breathing was eased, as if what she did was just so easy. She started yelling and shooting his head several times.

"You never said please! You never told me to calm down!" she screamed as she continued shooting. She lost bullets, and reloaded her gun.

"You want me to _now_? I am no longer under your commands, for God's sakes!" she cried, "You are nothing but… a jerk!"

She stopped shooting, and kneeled on the ground beside him. She felt so lost, now. Her energy died down, and she suddenly realized what she just did. She looked at the gun she shot, and threw it far away from her.

"Rogue?" Rookie said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay." She choked, "I'm okay. I am, and always will be okay."

"I know you are." Rookie said, smiling faintly, "Get up."

Rogue looked up, and saw a helicopter hovering a few feet from the balcony.

"We're going to jump?" she asked.

He nodded, excite in his eyes. She held his wrist, and they turned towards the open door. Enrique sat there, yelling.

"Are you idiots getting in or not?" he screamed.

They looked at each other, and started running. Rogue removed her heels in the process, and clutched them to herself. They jumped on the ledge and jumped.

They rolled on the metal floor, missing Enrique by a hair.

"Will you close the door or not, idiot?" she replied, having a dark smirk on her face.

* * *

"It ended in a bloodbath." Rookie finished.

Gary nodded in the tablet. Rogue was busy tending to the scratches on her arms and legs.

"I'll report this to the Director." Gary said, "You two did well today. I am proud."

The two looked at each other, and gave a curt nod.

"Before I go," Gary said, "I'll give you two a few reminders."

"Let it out, G." Rogue said, "At this rate, I don't see what else we should be enlightened about."

"First, I need you back her in two days, Rookie." Gary said, "Second, you two have two days off to explore Italy. Third, you may want to control your bloodshed, Rogue."

"Yes sir." Both said as one.

"Good night." Gary said before logging off.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Here's a hint for the next chapter: Croissants. **

**Meanwhile, please like my FB page. It's called RedlineRogue. You can get updates on my latest stories, exclusive info, etc. **

**Oh, who noticed the Vocaloid reference? I love Vocaloid, honestly. #CandorMoments #LOLNo**


	4. Chapter 3: Under the Eiffel Tower

**I was hungry when I retyped the title… so don't ask… Meanwhile, don't forget to like my RedlineRogue FB Page on well… FB. Get exclusive info, updates, and you can ask me questions on that page!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Under the Eiffel Tower's Glory**

_**Rome, Italy. 0815**_

Two days had passed. Rogue woke up to the sound of the door. She groaned, ran a hand through her hair, and walked towards the door. She swung it open.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped as she straightened her posture.

Before her, Agent Atom Crease stood.

"I'm going to be your partner for this mission." Atom said casually.

"I know but… why so early?" Rogue groaned.

"Oh wait, you were asleep?" he asked.

"I thought the hair already covered that." Rogue said as she pointed to her hair.

"Whatever." He scoffed, "Let's go."

* * *

"What is it with the EPF and sleek black private jets?" Rogue said.

They were in another jet. Atom looked up from his file.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "Now. You were saying?"

He turned to his file once more. "We'll be landing in Paris, France in a few hours. Our objective is to kill a ring of terrorists who are there to visit."

"Visit?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not really visit, but still." He shrugged.

All of a sudden, the fuselage started jiggling. Rogue held onto the table, and frowned.

"What's going on?" she said.

Atom walked towards the pilot's cabin. He opened the door to see a dead pilot and co-pilot.

"You know how to fly this thing, right?" Atom asked Rogue slowly.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked as she followed him to the cabin. "Oh."

"Come," he dodged the dead pilot's body and sat on the controls, "Let's land this thing."

* * *

They crashed the plane into Seine River in the outskirts of Paris. The cabin was seeping in water quick. It was already at waist level when they glared at each other.

"Crash land. It just had to be in the river, no?" Rogue said as they waded through the water. Atom was close to opening the door.

"Take in a deep breath, Redline." Atom said.

After doing so, he opened the door. Water gushed in, taking the two by surprise. As the cabin sunk further, Rogue glided into the fuselage, lungs already burning for oxygen. She kicked the door open, and gasped as water gushed in. She closed her mouth immediately, and glided her way up.

Atom was already there when she broke the surface. She gasped, and coughed several times.

"Oh my God." Rogue gasped as she stopped coughing, "I just… went beyond 10 minutes underwater."

"You don't say." Atom said as he grasped her waist.

Together, they swam to the grass. They crawled, and dropped on their backs. Rogue looked at the sunny sky, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Atom asked.

"You looked funny when you were holding your breath." Rogue laughed, "You looked like… a chipmunk."

Realizing what happened, they looked at each other, and laughed.

"Now that our stuff is under the river, what do we do?" he asked.

Rogue stopped laughing, and said, "We placed our stuff in waterproof bags…"

Rogue sighed, stood, and dived back into the river.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the EPF HQ, Gary gasped as their signal disappeared.

"Odd." Gary tapped a few keys on his keyboard.

Nothing happened. Gary began getting nervous.

"Agent Tvarkov? Agent Crease? Do you copy?"

He only heard static. His heart pounded against his ribcage.

"Agents?" he said.

Nothing.

"Tvarkov? Crease? Answer!" he said.

He sighed, and tried to calm himself down.

"Rogue. Atom. Speak to me." He said.

* * *

Rogue gasped as she resurfaced. She dropped her three bags on the ground, and collapsed on her bag.

"Oh, precious bag…" she sighed.

"Thanks, Rogue." Atom said as he munched through the apple he had in his bag.

"You are impossible." She groaned, eyeing the fruit in his hand.

"I was born impossible." Atom smirked.

She rolled her eyes, until she heard rapid beeping from her phone. She took out hers, followed by Atom. She saw the Caller ID, and immediately answered the call.

"Hi, G." she greeted.

"You two are impossible." Gary sighed, relieved on the other line.

"Great to see you too, G." Atom said.

"Where are you two?" Gary asked.

"We're at the outskirts of Paris. Apparently, we had to crash the plane in Seine River." Rogue said.

"Why?" Gary said.

"The pilot died. Suddenly." Atom said.

"I didn't poison his water." Rogue said quickly.

"Like you can," both can feel him roll his eyes, "Anyways, are your belongings intact?"

"Yes, G." both said as one.

"I'll send a team of agents to bring you to your hotel." Gary said. "Until then."

"Bye G." both said before the line went dead.

* * *

The team of agents has finally came to rescue them. They were immediately given blankets to warm them up, as they noticed both of them bleeding and slightly shivering.

In the back of one of the vans, a lady was assessing Rogue and Atom. She had black hair with white streaks. Her hair was pulled back to a bun, and she looked rather old. She wore glasses, red violet lipstick, and purple earrings.

"Let me see your injuries." She said to Atom.

He nodded, and allowed her to. She patted him down, and pressed on a few parts. He winced a bit.

"You have a few cracked ribs, a terrible headache, I assume, and a cut on your arm." She said as she wrote it down on her clipboard.

She gave him an aspirin, before helping him to one of the cots set up for them. He lied down, and felt his arm being bandaged. He also took his aspirin while chasing it down with a bottle of water.

"You rest, _niño_." She said before turning towards Rogue.

Rogue was lying opposite from Atom, staring at the ceiling. She looked dazed, and a bit exhausted.

"You sound familiar." Rogue sighed.

"You won't find any women like me anytime soon." The woman said.

"C-Constanza?" Rogue stuttered as she tried to sit up, but groaned and lied back down.

"Follow my finger." Constanza said, making a line in the air with her finger.

Rogue glared hard at it, but frowned and closed her eyes.

"It's confusing." Rogue sighed.

Constanza then removed her jacket. There were a few bruises, as well as cuts. She sighed and felt Rogue's neck.

"You have a mild fever, a mild concussion, and a bruised upper half." Constanza said. "Since moving an inch would give your head hell, I suppose I have to administer your medicine via injection."

"What…" Rogue groaned.

"Be brave, Rogue." Constanza said as she injected something into Rogue.

Rogue yawned, eyes tempting her to sleep. As her eyes sagged, she heard something Constanza said.

"Oh, did I mention that it'll make you sleepy?"

* * *

Rogue woke up with a terrible headache. She bolted up, but winced and returned to her former position. She looked at the ceiling, and realized something.

She was no longer moving.

"Where am I?" she said.

She heard a cart, its wheels squeaking against the floor. It stopped right beside her, and she felt a cool hand on her head.

"Good morning, General Tvarkov." Constanza's voice filled her ears, "Have you slept well? Any dreams?"

"Ms. Constanza, rule number one with me and passing out: I never dream." Rogue groaned as she forced herself to sit up. Her head made her sick, and she wanted to puke.

"Easy now, Rogue. Your concussion plus your fever is a bad combination." Constanza said, giving her a cookie, "Here, want?"

Rogue smiled, thanked Constanza, and ate the cookie, "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry?" Constanza raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" she said, voice stronger, "Why are you in the EPF?"

"I asked around for you." Constanza said, "I wanted to say thank you. I went to the EPF Madrid Station, and I applied a few days later."

"I thought you're supposed to undergo training…" Rogue said while rubbing her eyes. "… in the Academy on the Art of Espionage."

"I only took a crash course." Constanza said, "You see, I was a volunteer nurse during World War II."

"Ah." Rogue said.

"Now, I'll tend to the other patients. Get well soon,my dear."

Constanza left, and Rogue looked at the ceiling again.

"What a confession, no?"

Rogue turned her head a bit, wincing in the process, to see Atom. He was grinning like mad.

"What do you want, psycho?" she said, "I can't really hear much due to the pounding of my head."

"You and I are out of commission, what do we do?" Atom asked.

Rogue turned, and snuggled into her bed. She glanced at him in the corner of her eye, and said.

"We heal."

* * *

The next week, Rogue and Atom were finally discharged. Rogue sat in a café, wearing a black trench coat over her green dress.

"Why are you wearing a dress again, Rogue?" Atom asked in her ear.

A couple of buildings away, Atom was poised on the rooftop, on his belly. He had a rifle with him, and was peering at Rogue through the scope.

"Don't even make a mistake, Crease." She hissed, "If you dare shoot, I swear, I will make Gary reassign you somewhere in the heat of Afghanistan."

"I'll ensure." He smirked.

Silence ensued once more as Rogue sipped on her coffee. It was grainy, which was why she hated coffee in the first place. She made a mental note on never drinking coffee ever again.

"Target's caravan is approaching." Atom said.

Rogue nodded, and allowed her hair to grow long, brown and curly. An olive green beret fought her hair down. She wore her brown celebrity sunglasses as she sipped on the coffee.

Too grainy. Way too grainy.

"Madame de Lima."

Rogue looked up, to see her target. Several more guards were guarding him. She smiled.

"_Bonjour_." She purred in her best French accent.

"You look very pretty, my love." The man sat down across from her.

"Your croissants, _mademoiselle._" The waiter approached them, holding a tray of French food.

"_Merci_." She said as she took her croissant.

The man took his, and the waiter bowed before leaving.

"So," the man leaned against the table, "What is this meeting about?"

"I would like to make…" she smirked as she tapped her foot twice, "… a grave."

Suddenly, a shower of bullets rained on the terrorists as they howled in pain. Rogue laughed, diving under the table. One of them took her by the neck.

"Who are you, really?" he yelled at her.

"Your death." Rogue said as she took out her own handgun and shot him in the head. She kicked him out of the way.

"All civilians are alright, right?" Atom asked once the shooting was over.

Rogue looked up. The whole café was deserted.

"Of course." Rogue said, as she stood. She adjusted her sunglasses, took her small shoulder purse with her, and started walking.

"Call in the maintenance team." Rogue said.

The line went dead.

* * *

"Excellent work, agents."

Gary was now praising Atom and Rogue, who were communicating to him in the EPF Paris Station.

"Thanks, G." both said as one.

"You two will be assessed." Gary said, "As for you, Atom, we will look into that promotion request."

"Yes!" Atom said as he fisted the air.

Rogue chuckled, and turned back to G.

"I'll see you soon in HQ, right?" she said.

"Of course, Rogue." He said, "Good night."

The line went dead, and they both looked at each other.

"Race you to the garage." Atom said as he started running.

"What? Hey, wait!" she squeaked as she started running as well.

* * *

Somewhere in Club People Island, a girl with red hair stared at her laptop. On it, CCTV footage of the Pizzeria was seen. She watched as the head chef walked towards the back door, yawned, and closed the lights. She cackled to herself.

"The youngest always wanted attention." she said. "I'll get it."

She turned towards an albino man, and smirked.

They cackled together, and it soon died down.

Over at Paris, neither Atom or Rogue expected what happens the next day.

* * *

**JIGGLING? Seriously, Rogue XD**

**I had no idea how to write that scene, honestly. My hint for the next chapter: Hot sauce + water = bad idea**


	5. Chapter 4: Too Much Hot Sauce

**Again, I was hungry when I retyped the title…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Too Much Hot Sauce**

It was a rather peaceful morning in Room 304 in the Morielle Suite. In the leather couch, Rogue Tvarkov was curled fast asleep. On the bed, Atom Crease was sprawled, only wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Suddenly, their phones interrupt their sleep.

First, Atom groans and rolls over. He looks around, remembers what happened the other night, and scratched his head. He got his phone, but realized that it was Rogue's.

"Redline." He said as he noticed the Caller ID.

Rogue didn't budge, but remained deep in sleep.

"Tvarkov." He said.

Nothing came from the sleeping Tvarkov. Sighing, he took his pillow from his head, aimed, and successfully conked her in the head. She bolted up in an instant.

"Security breach!" she squeaked.

"Your phone." He said as he tossed it at her.

She took it, and immediately answered the call.

"Sorry, G. I didn't hear the phone." She said.

"It's alright, agent. But, we need you and Atom at HQ, right now." Gary said. His accent, a British one with a hint of Scottish, rang in her ears.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a Red Alert." He said.

Her eyes widened, "We'll be right there."

"A jet is waiting for you at the Paris Hangar." He said.

"Gotcha." She said, and ended the call.

Atom looked at her, and she only said one thing.

"Pack."

* * *

Rogue was now piloting the plane. She glared at the controls, switching her perspective every now and then. Finally contented, she switched into autopilot and spun the chair.

It was rare if G ever called them back so quickly. She looked at Atom, who was beside her laptop bag.

"What do you think is going on?" he asked her as she took out her laptop.

"I don't know." She said as she turned it on.

"Is it Level 12?" he asked.

Rogue paused, halfway through punching in her password. She frowned, and shut it close.

"I don't know." She said dully.

"Alright." He said, shrugging.

* * *

Once they landed in EPF Hangar 5, a car was waiting for them. Waiting by the driver's door was Gary, who looked tense. He wore his usual lab outfit.

"Get in." he said as two agents already started stuffing their stuff in the trunk.

Atom and Rogue looked at each other, shrugged, and got in. Rogue got in the passenger seat; Atom took the back seat.

Gary immediately starts the car. No questions were further asked. They sped away from the hangar.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Herbert stole all of the hot sauce." Gary said. His voice was strained.

"What's wrong with that?" Atom said, "We could just order new ones."

"That's not what I meant." Gary said, "Some twit switched the deliveries. I got regular hot sauce. The Pizzeria has a different one."

"Define different." Atom deadpanned.

"The Hot Sauce, as we like to call it, is an experiment made by us scientists." Gary said, "It is a highly inflammable substance which can work as both a condiment and a weapon."

"A weapon for terrorism." Rogue said as she flicked through her tablet, eyes wild, "We need to stop him."

All of a sudden, an explosion occurred below the car. The agents cried out as the automatic doors opened, sending them out of the car and onto the forest.

* * *

Rogue only remembered the automatic escape doors Gary installed in all of the EPF cars open as she flew out. She landed on a slope, and began to roll. That was all she remembered before feeling searing pain in her back and passing out.

Now, she sat up in the forest. She felt blood trickle somewhere, she just couldn't decipher where. She rubbed her head, then felt the familiarly warm liquid.

She closed her eyes, and let herself collapse on the snow. She hissed as pain shot up her back, but she welcomed it. Her mind rambled on, making theories on what happened. She felt her surroundings fade away as she felt herself chip away.

_The wind is so cold today…_

* * *

Gary only remembered flying out of the doors before crashing on the cold asphalt. He sat up, inspecting himself for any injuries. His ankle seemed broken, and painful to put pressure on. He sighed, and forced himself up.

He cried out in pain.

He fought back tears as he walked to the car, trying to see if he can repair anything and get it working again. The front tires were sagged, as if one of them has a hole. He sighed, and looked around.

The hangar was a mile from where he stood. Maybe he can run, but no, his ankle protested at the thought.

He sighed, and sat back down on the driver's seat.

"Wait…" he said as he gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white.

_Where is Atom and Rogue?_

* * *

Atom only remembered flying out of the doors and rolling down a slope. He also remembered screaming different profanities while at it.

How he's entangled in a rosebush at the moment is beyond him.

He painfully pried himself out of it, wobbly getting on his feet. He only had a few scratches, as well as a few bruises. He feels the pain as he goes on his knees, hissing in pain.

He looked at the slope once more. Gary must be there, all alone. He painfully stood, and started limping up the slope. He hissed under his breath.

Behind him, a thin line of red followed his right sneaker.

* * *

A few hours had already passed. Atom and Gary, together, heaved the unconscious Tvarkov. Her back was apparently hit by shrapnel by the IED that set off right under her seat.

"You already called the hangar?" Gary asked Atom.

"Yeah." Atom said.

"This wasn't an accident." Gary said, "Herbert knew that we'd take this route. He knew that there was an error in the delivery."

"Where am I?" Rogue said as she groaned painfully.

"We're getting you to HQ. ASAP." Gary said.

"I can walk, idiots." Rogue said casually as she shrugged them off.

She now stood on her two feet, a bit wobbly, but sure. She stood to her full height.

"You injury was healed." Gary said as he felt her back.

"Yeah. Ever heard something called sleeping through the healing?" Rogue said.

"That's not what I meant." Gary said, "How did you heal yourself?"

"Tvarkov trait." Rogue said, "It's… fun. And energy consuming."

"Alright." Atom said, "Can you heal us?"

Rogue smirked, and started walking towards them.

* * *

She managed to fix the car out of nowhere. They managed to drive safely back to HQ.

Rogue looked around. The Command Room was a flurry of work. There were agents all over the place, huddled around in groups of four and six. Styrofoam cups littered the floor, and the air smelled eerily of caffeine.

"Miss Tvarkov! We need you in the Anti-Terrorism station!" Rogue swiveled around to see Bridgett.

Rogue nodded, and turned to Atom. He wasn't there, so she sighed. She turned back to Bridgett, and marched to one of the two double doors that lead to the other offices of the EPF. She dodged many agents, occasionally pressing her back against the wall.

Finally, she was in the Anti-Terrorism sector. The air smelled of coffee, paper, and sweat.

"What is it?" Rogue asked, once she was before Adrian.

"We just got news that Herbert's planning on blowing up some parts of the Island." Adrian said, "I don't know which parts… we're still trying to listen in."

"I'll just be in my office." Rogue sighed, as she marched to one of the many hallways.

* * *

Rogue glared at the file before her. She had read it so many times, that she has already lost count.

From her door, the sound of clamoring footsteps, shouts, and fluttering papers were heard. She didn't really cared about them. She just stared at her file, trying to make sense out of it.

"General Tvarkov?" Rogue turned to see the Director on her computer-wall screen.

"Yes Director?" she asked, putting down the file.

"You've read the file." The Director said, "Now you know the situation."

"I pretty much do." Rogue said, "A majority of our agents in the main HQ are currently scurrying around, most likely coffee-influenced, trying to make sense out of a mistake in a delivery gone wild."

"It's a prototype." The Director sighed, "It was supposed to be of multiple use. It could be a heat pack, a sauce, and a weapon."

"Yeah. I've seen it in action." Rogue said, "It's something dangerous that criminals can get their hands on."

"I know." The Director said, "I want you and the other agents to get right to it."

"Understood." Rogue nodded.

"And, Tvarkov?"

"Yes?" Rogue turned around.

"You did well yesterday." The Director grinned.

"Thank you." Rogue said, returning the smile.

* * *

Rogue threw open her cabinet. She frowned, mumbled something in Russian, and shut it.

"Where is it…" Rogue said as she went through her drawers.

"Something wrong, Ms. Tvarkov?" Cyrilla asked Rogue, who was already looking through her stuff.

"I can't find my phone." Rogue said.

"Oh! The Director decided to issue new phones." Cyrilla said, "It's the white box on your desk."

Rogue paused from her swift searching, and glanced at the small white box on her desk. She opened it, and stared at the phone.

It was a silver phone with a black screen, and a yellow button the shape of the EPF insignia. She pressed the button, and the phone lit up.

"Welcome, agent. Please state your agent code." A male voice said.

"Agent 2007357ATD." Rogue said.

"Identified. Agent-General Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov of the Anti-Terrorism Division. Would you like to sync your data?" the male voice continued.

"Of course." Rogue said.

There was a low hum as Rogue clutched her phone in her hand.

"Sync complete. Welcome, General Tvarkov." The voice said before shifting to her AI, "Hello, I am Olivia, your respective EPF AI."

"Awesome." Rogue grinned.

* * *

Rogue arrived at the scene of the crime coolly. She received nods from various agents.

"Tvarkov." Jet greeted her.

"Jet." She replied, "What's the status?"

"We're scourging the perimeter for clues. No one gets in except the EPF. Believe me, I've ensured that those dimwits outside have loaded guns." Jet said.

"Easy on the kids, JPG." Rogue said, "They're newbies."

"Don't call me that." Jet growled, "I'm just frustrated. I mean, how the hell do you switch deliveries?"

"That's the thing." Rogue said, "The delivery dude, some guy named Henry Fitzgerald Pennon, does not work for the government."

"This wasn't accidental." Jet realized, turning towards the agents before him, "This was… this was planned… by the stupid albino ex-politician. And… and that no good she traitor!"

"You think Laurenson would like to hear you say that?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind." He sighed.

"What are the evidence?" she asked.

"We found some polyester fibers by the door, as well as locks of red hair. And… lots and lots of spilled blotches of the Hot Sauce." Jet said.

"Hm…" Rogue picked up a lock of red hair on the ground beside her, "This is Klutzy's hair."

"What makes you say that?" Jet asked.

"It smells… like her." Rogue said, "I remember the scent too well…"

Rogue suddenly dropped to the ground, suddenly overwhelmed by memories.

"Tvarkov?" Jet sounded distant to her, "Tvarkov!"

* * *

It's been two weeks. No one can seem to track the villainous duo. Rogue paced the room, she herself intoxicated with tea.

"You should calm down." Bridgett said.

"Right. Did I tell that to you two days ago, hm?" Rogue said, "Of course I didn't. I didn't because I knew that it was perfectly normal. People need caffeine every once in a while. That too is normal. Why else would caffeine exist? It's a good way to start of adrenaline and various other…"

Gary walked in, making Bridgett look at him, "She's rambling again."

"Oh, don't mind her." Gary said, "Could you please get out? I need to speak with her."

Bridgett nodded thankfully, and walked out. Gary closed the door, and walked towards the still rambling Tvarkov, who seemed to not know of his presence.

"… some good examples are coffee and tea. I don't like coffee, though. It's disgusting, probably the worst drink I've ever tasted. Then again, I've only drank 24 drinks…"

"Rogue." Gary said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes?" Rogue turned around to look at him.

"We've got news." Gary said, "One, you were right about red hair and Klutzy. Second, we believe that we've found them."

He held up a file, which she quickly snatched from him. She skimmed through it, before smiling.

"Get me a boat." Rogue said as she ran out of the room, "Make it a tourist one! Like uh… like the ones in the Dock!"

* * *

The salty air stung her face, but she welcomed the sting. Her body radiated of adrenaline and energy.

"Ready, Tvarkov?" Jet shouted through the gush of the water.

"As always!" Rogue said.

She wore a white tank top, black cargo pants, and black sneakers. She wore black fingerless gloves, and had a belt that held her gun. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Let's go!" Jet said as the boat slowed.

They were by the lighthouse, but nowhere near prying eyes. Nearby were rocks that were wet from the water.

"You first." Atom said to Rogue, "Ladies first."

"Gentlemen." Rogue said as she bowed, turned, and jumped off the boat.

She landed on the rocks, a bit wobbly. Atom followed her, then Jet. They walked stealthily towards the entrance, where they heard cackling.

"Everyone's in position?" Jet asked into his earpiece.

Confirmations from different parts of the Island were heard.

"Let's do this." Atom smirked, taking out his gun.

Rogue took out her phone, and pressed a button. They started recording, it being broadcasted to the whole agency.

"Those fools don't suspect a single thing!" Herbert cackled.

"Of course they don't! They're being led by my dimwitted excuse of a brother!" Klutzy cackled.

"She called me a what?" Jason hissed, "**SHE CALLED ME A WHAT?!**"

Clamoring from different agents was heard, before a loud scream of a microphone was heard. The trio winced, and placed down their headsets for a bit.

"Laurenson. Shut. The. Hell. Up." Jet growled.

"Understood." Jason sighed.

"I smell something." Klutzy said, sniffing the air, "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean, Klutzy dear?" Herbert asked.

"Oh, this is just… disgusting." Atom whispered.

The two generals glanced at each other, shrugged, and turned back to the sight before them.

Jet said, "1."

Rogue and Jet took out their guns.

Atom murmured, "2."

The three were now crouched, foot bending.

Rogue mumbled, "3."

They were now crouched on their knees.

"Stop in the name of the law." Jet said as they stood in their full heights. "Herbert Charles P. Bear and Tina Sofia "Klutzy" P. Laurenson. You two have been charged with robbery, countless acts of terrorism, high treason, illegal detention, murder, and disturbing the peace."

"You may surrender yourselves, or we'll have to use force." Rogue said.

"You think I'd be willing to surrender to the witch who decided to flirt with my dimwitted brother? No!" Klutzy said.

Klutzy now had pixie cut hair died in red. She had a nose ring, as well as a ring through her left eyebrow.

"How you can love this girl is beyond me." Atom shook his head.

"I don't flirt." Rogue said, looking a bit red.

"Very well." Jet sighed, "We'll be using force."

Herbert smirked, and pressed a lever. Water gushed into the cave as both Klutzy and Herbert activated their floating vests. The three yelped in surprise as the Hot Sauce was let loose. Their eyes stung, but they squeezed them tight.

* * *

They didn't know how long they were floating. Jet opened his eyes, his sunglasses missing. He was on a rubber wheel, clutching on it. Not far from his left, Rogue was clutching on a plank of wood. Far off in his right, Atom held a scrap of metal.

"We're here!" Jet yelled as they saw the beach.

Citizens noticed them, pointing and taking pictures. Two male surfers swam to them, helping them towards the sand. Many cheered as the cars of the agency appeared by the beach, with agents already running towards their agents.

Jet was welcomed by Dot, who quickly ran to him. She held up a red quilt, which he gratefully took. She also gave him a quick kiss in the cheek, which he didn't notice. His eyes were painful, and he struggled to keep them open.

Ria, who had a fresh change of clothes, welcomed Atom. His eyes stung, and he struggled to get to her. She smiled, and handed him the fresh change of clothes. He gratefully took it, and smiled.

Jason rushed to Rogue, who was the last one to be caught. The two surfers helped her up.

"Thanks…" she mumbled to them, "Oh dear lord… my ears… and my eyes hurt…"

"Nice to see you again, bud." Jason said as he hugged her tight.

"I'm no hugger." She said through her strained voice, "But… you're really warm. Why don't you just… stay like that? Yeah. You're really warm."

Jason laughed, "Here. I brought you a thermos of hot chocolate."

Rogue smiled, and took it. She drank from it, before smiling and hugging Jason.

"We did it." Rogue whispered, "We saved the Island."

"We did." He mused.

"We did it… we did… we did… it…" she mumbled before passing out.

* * *

**This is like… the longest chapter. 2945 words as of now. Like. Wow. **

**My hint for the next one: Tea.**

**Don't forget to like my FB page: RedlineRogue!**


	6. Chapter 5: Tea With the Queen

**No, I wasn't hungry while retyping this one… but I was rather in a good mood for tea…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tea with the Queen of England**

Rogue groaned as she sat up.

"Where am I?" she groaned, "Why can't I see a thing?"

"It was the side effect, Rogue." Gary's voice was somewhere to her left, "You were hit with the Hot Sauce. It wasn't really bad, since the mixture was slightly diluted with water. It's okay… you're not blind."

"Thank God." Rogue sighed.

"Try opening your eyes. Slowly." Gary said.

Rogue did, wincing at first at the light. Soon, she relaxed and opened her eyes. She was in a white room. There were agents on the beds, groaning and wincing occasionally. The air smelled of alcohol and clean things.

"How do I look?" Rogue said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your eyes are a bit red in the sides…" Gary said, "Do they feel dry?"

"They do, but a bit. Not much." Rogue said.

"It's normal." Gary shrugged, "Now, let's get you up."

Once Rogue swung her legs off the bed, she felt pain all over.

"Ow." Rogue winced.

"Again, perfectly normal. Would you like anything to alleviate the pain?" Gary asked.

"I'm fine." Rogue said, brushing him off, "I'll endure."

"Alright." Gary said, "Just sign a few papers, and you'll be off the hook."

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Rogue was just packing her bags in her house. The air smelled of freshly made hot chocolate, as well as freshly washed clothes. Catherine had helped her clean her other clothes.

"Hey, where's my gun?" she said as she searched the table where she last saw her gun in vain.

"Your gun, ma'am?" Ethan asked as he hopped in.

"Yeah." Rogue said.

"Ma'am, you have so many. I don't really know which." He said.

"The EPF-issued Glock." Rogue said.

"I think I saw Terrence with it, ma'am." Ethan said, "Just a while ago."

"Thank you, Ethan." Rogue said as she scurried around her house.

"Of course, ma'am." She heard Ethan, but it wasn't so clear.

* * *

"Terrence?" Rogue said, looking around her house, "Terrence, where are you?"

"I'm just here, Rogue." Terrence said as he hopped in, tugging with him her handkerchief that at the same time, held her gun, "I thought that I'd be useful. So, I cleaned it."

"Thank you, Terrence." Rogue said as she picked up the gun and ruffled Terrence's fur, "Well, I should be going."

"Goodbye, Rogue!" her puffles chirped, except Flame and Ethan, who both said "ma'am."

"Take care of the place for me!" Rogue said before mumbling, "I don't want Dulce to nearly burn this place down again."

* * *

Rogue sat by the window, glancing at the clouds.

"You'll be teaming up with Special Agent Alexander Pristine." Gary said into her ear.

"Hm." Rogue said as she turned towards her laptop and started typing things into it.

"Your mission is to find our asset, Ming Yung, who has information on the Klustov Ring. We can't seem to contact her, and it is beginning to be suspicious." Gary said.

Rogue blinked twice at first, before swallowing the lump in her throat, and talking to G, "Why is Pristine familiar…"

"You'll find out soon, agent." Gary said, "Do what you must."

The small beep from her earpiece confirmed her thoughts as she sighed and browsed through her papers again.

* * *

Rogue thanked the pilot, who nodded to her. She turned towards the door, which was close to opening anytime soon. She wore a pale yellow scarf, a red polo, white khaki shorts, and brown shoes. She took out her brown sunglasses and slipped them on as she felt her hair burn into a long, dark brown wavy state. She smiled, as just in time, the doors opened.

She walked out.

She pretended that she was a wealthy businesswoman, and the EPF helped in making it realistic. There were two agents, both in black suits and black sunglasses, waiting for her at the foot. There was also a limousine waiting for her.

Between all of that, a man grinned at her. He had black spiky hair, and he wore the same EPF suit. The only difference was that he wore a blue tie.

She paled in an instant, but she continued walking down. Her heart started to go into overdrive.

Him.

It had to be him.

"Good morning, Ms. Willows. Did you have a nice trip?" Pristine greeted her.

"I had a jolly good time, Timothy." Rogue replied in a smooth, British accent.

"May I?" he said, stretching out his arm.

She nodded, and allowed him to slip it around her waist.

"Make any stupid move, and I swear, I'll ensure that Jet will reassign you somewhere in the cold deserts of Afghanistan." Rogue growled.

"Understood." He nodded at her.

* * *

The bell tinkled, indicating that a customer has arrived. The little old lady tending the shop looked up. She, apparently, was wiping the glass displays.

"Good morning, my dears." She greeted the couple before her.

"Good morning." Rogue and Alex greeted.

"What could I get you, hm?" she asked.

"Jasmine Tea, and maybe a bit of Green?" Rogue said.

The old lady looked at both of them, and smiled.

"Good answer." She said as she motioned them to follow her.

They followed her into one of the doors, where a bookshelf stood before them. The old lady shuffled towards the bookshelf, eyed the books before her, before getting the _Pride and Prejudice_ book. The bookshelf rumbled as she stepped back, before it descended. Before them were two double doors.

"Thank you, Dot." Rogue said to the old lady.

The British accent of the lady disappeared, and was replaced with a slightly French accent.

"Of course." Dot grinned.

The double doors opened, and they were welcomed back to the EPF London Station.

* * *

"So uh, what's the situation?" Alex said as they sat down in one of the many spare cubicles. The EPF London Station had just been renovated for new offices for the new divisions, and there were many vacant offices.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him. She was now wearing her normal General's outfit, and her hair was now pulled back in its usual black ponytail.

"You mean Jet didn't tell you what's going on?" she said before she sighed, then shook her head, "Okay. A ring of terrorists called the Klustov Ring. They have been active lately, and we need to take them down."

Alex thought for a while, then said "Something's missing, the briefing file."

"Ah, it's with me." she said, patting her satchel.

"Please give it to me." Alex said.

"Here you go." She said, and then looked at the doorway. An agent was motioning for her to come with him, "You stay here. I've got work to do."

She casually walked towards the agent.

"What is it?" she asked him once she was near.

"It's about our asset, ma'am!" he said, "Her tracker went on again. She is currently being tracked somewhere near the Big Ben!"

"This is bad…" Rogue mumbled, "This is bad… or maybe good. Yeah. Maybe good."

"This is the bad thing, though." He said, "We looked through CCTV footage. Apparently, she's sending us an SOS message."

"Okay. Bad it is." Rogue said as she turned and started running.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, looking up.

"We go. Now. There's been a turn of events." Rogue said as she grabbed him by the wrist, "Let's go."

They both started running towards the exit. Some agents dodged them, whispering to one another as to what is possibly going on.

"Where do we go?" he asked as she ran towards one of the jeeps.

"The Big Ben." Rogue said as she grabbed the keys from the glove box and started the engine, "Get in."

He got in and buckled himself before eyeing the General, particularly her feet.

"Are you sure that you can drive in high heels?" he said as he saw her heels.

"Does it matter?" she replied as she stepped on the gas.

* * *

Alex was now leaning against the back of his seat as he watched in horror the general zipping past cars.

"Rogue! You're breaking the speed limit!" he yelled as the general made a sharp left turn.

"Yeah. I have a perfect excuse." Rogue said casually, "I'm in high heels."

"This is against regulations!" he cried, "They'll make us pull over!"

"Oh please. We're an international agency." Rogue scoffed.

"Rogue!" he yelled.

As if on cue, Rogue's phone beeped. It was resting on its side on the dashboard. Rogue pressed the accept button, and the familiar British accent welcomed her.

"Good day, Agent Pristine. General Tvarkov." Leo Ackerman greeted them.

"Hello, Leo. Nice to hear from you." Rogue said.

"This woman is going to be the death of me." Alex heaved.

"We've received new intel." Leo continued, "Yung has been spotted somewhere in the East of the Big Ben."

"Aha." Rogue said, "Alright. East of Big Ben."

"What's the strategy?" Alex asked.

"You two must get up the Big Ben tower." Leo said.

"You're kidding, right?" Rogue said as she looked at her phone.

Alex noticed that she was getting too near a car, and screeched, "Rogue!"

Rogue gasped, and violently swiveled to the right. Alex hit his head on one of the pipes.

"How come you're always unfazed?" Alex groaned.

"Why did you decide to even follow the movement of the car whenever it turns?" Rogue sniped.

"Eyes on the road, Tvarkov." Leo said, "We need you to hurry."

"Affirmative." Rogue said as the call ended.

She made another sharp turn, before slowing down.

"Do we kick the door down or pick the lock?" Rogue asked.

"I say we pick the lock." Alex said.

"Did you bring your kit?" Rogue asked.

"Was I supposed to?" Alex asked.

"… I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

After desperately looking for a hair clip somewhere in her hair, Rogue finally picked the lock and was now running up the stairs. She took two at a time, her legs pumping with energy.

"How you can run up staircases in 4-inch high heels is beyond me." Alex yelled from the lift.

"I practiced." Rogue yelled as she was a few feet away from him.

"You could've just taken the lift, you know?" Alex said, "Y'know, to conserve energy for any butt kicking."

"I have adrenaline to burn, sorry." Rogue said.

"Is that another term for-"

"Less talking, more upping." Rogue deadpanned.

"Eh." Alex sighed, watching the General run up the staircase.

* * *

They were now on the rooftop. Alex took out a device from his satchel while Rogue glared at the crowds, trying to find Yung's face.

"My device can't seem to find her." Alex said, looking through what looked like a pair of binoculars, "I'm doubling the zoom."

"How does that work, exactly?" Rogue asked.

"I put in a name into the system. Then, everything is basically black and white in here, unless I find the person I need. The person will come out as the only thing that is colored." Alex explained.

"Alright" Rogue nodded, "Seems nifty."

"I know, right?" Alex chuckled.

Rogue's phone rang.

"Yes?" she replied.

"She's dead. Yung's dead." Leo said, "An agent found her against the wall."

Rogue nodded, "Thanks."

She ended the call, and turned towards Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Your device is not broken." Rogue said casually, starting towards the entrance, "Your target is just dead."

* * *

Rogue sighed as she sat down on her bed at the hotel room. The skyline was beautiful, the London Eye somewhere in the distance. Rogue massaged her temples.

"We need you back soon, Tvarkov." Jet said, as he stood before her.

"Why?" she said.

"We received intel." He said, "We think the Klustov Ring will be up to no good soon."

"Fine. Whatever." Rogue said as she waved him off, "Just. Leave me alone now, please."

"What's wrong?" he said, "You're not… usually like this."

"Yung's dead." Rogue said, turning to look at him.

"Who exactly is Yung?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was one of the best journalists at _Campus Intelligence_. She was a senior when I went in." Rogue said, "I uh… well, let's say that I liked her."

"Sorry." Jet said.

"Yeah." Rogue said, waving him off, "This is just another agent. This is just another statistic."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Just another family to visit."

"You'll recover eventually." Jet said as he patted her back and walked towards the door, "Tvarkov?"

"Yeah?"

"You tried." He said.

"Yeah." Rogue said as she fell back against the bed, staring at the ceiling, "I tried."

* * *

**UPDATE! Ahahaha! This is my hint for the next chapter: Coffee. **

**Now, please don't forget to visit and like my FB page called RedlineRogue. You can get updates, exclusive scenes, behind the scenes work, and even get to ask questions to me, RedlineRogue! **


	7. Chapter 6: High on Coffee

**Okay, so I had to retype the whole chapter because the chapter was unoriginal and I needed my wonderful touch to it. The Alpha Contingency inspired this by Sorge (I mean the one before the reboot. I like the old one. It's cool.) So, enjoy and read his awesome story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: High on Coffee**

It's been 2 days after the London incident. Rogue was fast asleep in her bed, trying to sleep through the morning.

She usually sleeps underground. She rarely sleeps in her actual bedroom. She never considers it as a safe place. Besides, she has cameras in order to see all of the rooms underground. She is perfectly safe.

Suddenly, her phone rings. It echoes across the reinforced concrete hallways, and soon reaches the ears of the sleeping Tvarkov. She groans, rolls over, falls on the metal floor, sits up, and takes her phone from the beside table.

"Tvarkov." She said.

"It's unusual for you to sleep at this time of the day."

Rogue frowned, "I usually sleep through my emotions, Jet."

"So you do." He hummed, "We need you here at the Town Center."

"Why?" Rogue said.

"You'll find out when you get here." He said, "You up for it?"

"Give me five minutes." Rogue sighed as she started walking to her closet.

* * *

Rogue ran through the pathways. Her field uniform's jacket flew behind her, as her arms and legs were pumping as she ran. Her hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail, and she looked pale. She just found out about the situation, and she was now in a rush.

She slowed down as she reached the Town Center. Civilians were crowding around the Coffee Shop, murmuring to each other and trying to get pictures or videos.

"Clear the place." Rogue murmured to an agent as she stepped through the perimeter tape the EPF had set up.

"Of course." The agent said as he nodded and ran to one of the Tactical agents.

Rogue marched towards the only tent in the perimeter. She entered it, and was greeted by Jet.

"You didn't tell me that it was a hostage situation." She said.

"I thought you'd figure it out yourself." He said.

"Tch." Rogue said, "Anyways, give me the simple description."

"Three Klustov Ring members walked in as customers. Five minutes later, they pulled a gun at the barista." Jet said.

"How many hostages?" Rogue asked.

"23, approximately." Jet said, "It's rush hour, what do you expect?"

"Did they threaten to kill any hostages?" Rogue asked.

"Ten minutes ago, they threatened to kill a little girl." Jet said.

"Why would a little girl like her be in there at such a time…" Rogue murmured, "She's supposed to be in school."

"The girl has been identified to be Natalia Tvariench-"

"Catherine's daughter?" Rogue's eyes nearly flew out of its sockets.

"The woman's devastated." Jet said, pointing towards an agent.

She wore the similar field uniform, but she had long brown hair. She also wore rectangle-framed glasses. She sat on one of the crates, hands buried into her face.

"I'll talk to her." Rogue said as she started walking towards Catherine.

"Try to." Jet said.

Rogue approached Catherine, remembering so many memories. She remembered the time she was in Agent Prisma's house with Catherine, playing in the Academy grounds' snow with Catherine, finding out that Catherine was pregnant…

"Hey." Rogue said softly to the agent.

Catherine looked up, eyes looking a bit red in the edges, "Rogue. What're you doing here?"

"I'm a general. Why would I not be here?" Rogue replied, smiling a bit, "Hey, it wasn't your fault that Nat's there."

Catherine swallowed the lump in her throat, "Victor's dead. He died because he was shot by one of the terrorists in there."

"I'm sorry." Rogue said quietly.

"Now they're going to kill Natalia. Why…" Catherine started sobbing again.

"You didn't tell me that there was a casualty." Rogue said to Jet, giving him a cold glare.

"We…" Jet tried to find his words, "We… I… we didn't know…"

"He was a former agent, correct?" Rogue asked Catherine, "What did he do before he died?"

"He told me to get out, and call for help. He said that he loved me, that he'll take care of Natalia." She whispered, "He said that he'll protect her and everyone inside."

"I'll talk to the Director." Rogue said, "She might give him a medal of valor."

"It'll never be the same without him." Catherine sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I truly am." Rogue said as she awkwardly hugged the older agent. She was no hugger, she must say, but she was trying.

"You don't need to." Catherine murmured, "You don't need to."

* * *

Rogue stared at Cory, who was in the middle of negotiating with the terrorists. Rogue checked her watch.

It was already two in the afternoon.

"They want to talk to you." Cory said as she placed the phone down.

"What?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"I said, they want to talk to you." Cory said with an air of finality.

"Why me?" Rogue said, glaring at the phone in her hand.

"I can only guess that it is because you are the General of Anti-Terrorism." Cory said.

"Right." Rogue said as she took the receiver and punched in a phone number, "General."

Her heart pounded with each ring. She twirled the phone's cord with her finger just to ease her beating heart.

"Are you here to compromise with your pathetic excuses for a negotiation?" a sharp Arabian accent said.

"I thought you were the one who asked for a deal. You talk if I come. So, what's your compromise, eh? Make it quick, I really want to get a cup of hot chocolate." Rogue said.

"Come in here then." The Arabian smirked, "I think I can fix you a decent mug of hot chocolate."

Rogue looked towards her coworkers. They shrugged, and gave her a look of pity.

"Give me ten minutes. I expect my hot chocolate to be ready by then." Rogue said before putting the phone down.

"You must be insane." Jet said behind her.

"Of course I am insane." Rogue smirked, "MPD? Forgot about that?"

"Oh please." Jet rolled his eyes.

* * *

Five minutes have already passed. Gary, the Defense Circle, and Jason surrounded Rogue.

"You must be insane." Gary shook his head.

"Jet said the same thing." Rogue smiled.

"Rogue, we really want you alive now," Jason said, "What. Do. We. Do."

"Simple." Rogue said, shrugging casually, "We let me in. Trust me."

Everyone glared at her.

"I have an idea." Gary said, "This will be a compromise."

"Let me hear it, G." Jet said, crossing his arms, "At this rate, I don't see why not."

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" Jet said into his earpiece.

Jet and Rogue were standing before the flap of the tent. After a chorus of confirmations, Jet turned to Rogue.

"You're in." He said as he slapped his hand on her back, "Best of luck."

"Right. Luck." Rogue said as she walked towards the door of the Coffee Shop. Murmuring from the civilians was heard.

"Isn't that General Tvarkov?"

"What is she doing here?"

"What are they doing?"

Rogue ignored them and continued walking towards the door. She could smell the coffee beans from where she stood. Slowly, she knocked on the door. The door opened in a flash.

"Come, I've been expecting you." Arabian said, grinning.

"A gentleman." Rogue said as he allowed her in. He closed the door behind her.

"So, like what you see?" the Arabian said as she took in her surroundings.

She felt the wet blood on her boots first before looking down, seeing a dead Victor. She stepped away, and saw the quivering civilians. She saw Natalia, who was in the brink of tears.

"You'll be fine, all of you." Rogue assured before turning towards Natalia, "Especially you, little one. I work with your mother."

"R-Really?" Natalia asked.

"Would you like your hot chocolate?" Arabian said behind her.

She turned, and sat down in one of the couches. He placed the mug of hot chocolate down in front of her. He himself was drinking a mug of dark coffee.

"Thank you." Rogue said as she took a whiff of her drink, and then drank it.

"So, our deal." Arabian said, relaxing on the couch.

"Of course." Rogue said as she set the mug down, "What's your deal?"

"If you keep your nose out of our business, we'll free the hostages." Arabian said, smirking.

"If I wasn't trained, I would've agreed to you in a heartbeat." Rogue said, "The problem is, I can't. I cannot afford the deaths of twenty-three civilians."

"It's always about budgets, no?" Arabian raised an eyebrow, "That's all you Americans care about?"

"I am not American." Rogue blurted as her stomach felt off, she coughed a bit, "The EPF picks its agents from different parts of the world."

"Ah, but aren't Americans dominant?" Arabian said. "Didn't Americans create the Elite Protection Force?"

"No." Rogue said, coughing, "The Elite Protection Force, previously the People's Secret Agency, was created as an organization of the United Nations. The initial members were from the USA, Great Britain, Australia, Canada, Russia, Spain, France, Japan, Germany and Italy. Basically, everyone is balanced."

"Lies." Arabian scoffed while turning to his fellowmen, "She's lying."

They all grunted in response.

"What makes you say?" Rogue asked as she coughed again. She looked at her hand again, and held her breath as she saw blood.

"I see that it is kicking in." Arabian mused, "You are rather foolish, no?"

"What did you do to me?" Rogue asked as she coughed again.

"It's a slow reacting poison. It slowly shuts down your heart." He smiled, "Like snake venom, but faster."

Rogue gasped as she coughed again, "You beast!"

"Oh, aren't I one?" he asked as he laughed, "That's what you get for getting yourself into the Klustov Ring's business."

"Is everyone in position?" Rogue rasped into her earpiece.

"Yes. Do what you must." Jet said.

Rogue nodded, "The bad guys always lose."

"What makes you say that?" Arabian raised an eyebrow.

"Where are your hostages?" Rogue asked, looking beyond his shoulder.

He followed her gaze, and saw a team of agents in full-tactical gear.

"Ahmer Ishmid, you are under arrest for acts of terrorism, kidnapping, and murder." Tyler Addison said in a dark tone.

"You're also under arrest for poisoning a high official of an international agency." Heather added as she looked up from where she stood, which was beside Rogue.

Rogue was already coughing up more blood, looking very pale.

"We need to get her out of here. Fast." Tyler said as he walked to her and kneeled to her, "Everest, you okay?"

Rogue looked at him, before looking at Ahmer, "He's got a bomb."

Both agents looked in horror at the man as he held a switch in his hand, a bomb strapped to his abdomen.

"Well, isn't she observant?" he said as he released the switch in his hand.

All of them screamed as their world blew up in flames.

* * *

Citizens outside screamed as the coffee shop went up in flames. Agents shoved them away as firemen came to the rescue, scrambling out of their trucks and taking out their hoses.

"Where are they?" Jet yelled through the roaring of the flames.

"I don't know, sir." An agent said as he jogged up to him, "We only know that they're still inside."

Jet mumbled a curse under his breath and adjusted his sunglasses.

"We need them. Alive." Jet said.

"Of course, sir." The agent said as he saluted the general and ran off.

"Fire Department! Call out!" a fireman yelled through the ruckus.

"Help!" Heather rasped.

A paramedic ran to her and knelt down.

"You're General Heather Devon." The paramedic said.

"You don't say." She said, "Help me get General Tvarkov up. She's been poisoned."

The paramedic nodded and helped the general into a gurney. Together, both of them walked out of the fire.

"That was a mechanical fire." Heather gasped.

"We know. We saw the explosion." The paramedic sighed.

"Who are you, may I ask?" Heather said.

"I'm Elizabeth Freston." The paramedic smiled.

* * *

**YAY! I get to use Freston again!**

**Now, the hint for the next chapter: Octoberfest.**


	8. Chapter 7: Night at Deutschland

**Honestly, I was listening to German Sparkle Party while retyping this!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Night at Deutschland **

Rogue groaned. Her last conscious memory was feeling flames lick her legs. Now, she expected to be welcomed with pain and heat once she resurfaces. She only feels numb and sweaty.

She sat up and winced a bit as a numb pain shot up her leg. She looked around.

She was in the infirmary again.

She sighed, and allowed herself to collapse onto the bed. Pain shot up her back, but she welcomed the pain. What was on her mind now was what happened, why she was there, and what happened to the terrorists.

"You're awake."

Rogue opened her eyes once more to look at Tyler Addison. He had some white tape covering his stitches beside his eyebrow. He also had a few healing cuts on his face.

"You look like a cat with whiskers." Rogue said.

"I could say the same to you." Tyler replied as he took the silver platter from her bedside table.

Rogue frowned. She could see her own reflection using the platter. She had cuts on her face. She looked a bit red. There were two tubes before her nose, helping her breathe.

"I look like Hazel Grace." Rogue said.

"You read that book?" Tyler raised an eyebrow as he placed the platter down.

"I found the book on Cyrilla's desk." Rogue shrugged, "Interesting."

"I believe you want answers." Tyler said as he sat down on the chair, "Ask."

"What happened after the explosion?" Rogue asked.

"My former firehouse came to the rescue. My friend Elizabeth Freston rescued you." Tyler said, "You were poisoned with what we classified as ZX-4G."

"That sucks." Rogue said as she took in a deep breath, "What's ZX-4G?"

"It's a slow reacting poison." Tyler said, "It first attacks your lungs. It disables the blood veins in your lungs, mixing the deoxygenated blood with the oxygenated blood. That was why you were coughing up blood."

"Continue." Rogue said, feeling a bit sick.

"Then the combined blood leaks into your lungs. That's why you had trouble breathing. Your heart will try hard to keep your blood circulating." Tyler said, "Did you remember feeling lightheaded?"

"Yeah." Rogue said, "Continue."

"Due to this, you go into a hypertensive phase. As you go into that, another chemical in the poison goes to work." Tyler said, "The chemical in the poison starts clogging your arteries, thus it makes your muscles in the heart die."

"Heart attack." Rogue said, "It leads to heart attack."

Tyler nodded, "You were close to getting a heart attack, Rogue. Fortunately, Gary identified the poison and immediately gave you the antidote."

"Thank God." Rogue said, "I don't want to die yet."

"You look pale, Rogue." Tyler said, "You alright?"

"I hate Medicine for a reason." Rogue said, "It goes into detail with how death goes, then I feel sick."

"Oh, you relax." Tyler chuckled, "Next question?"

"What happened to the suicide bomber's lackeys?" Rogue asked.

"You have eyes, Tvarkov." Tyler said, "Look around."

Rogue looked left to right, and saw two bodies nearly casted in all parts of the body.

"Alright." Rogue said, "Well uh… how long have I been out?"

"15 hours." Tyler said.

"And what happened between those 15 hours?" Rogue asked.

"Rory started repairing the Coffee Shop, at the same time putting some improvements." Tyler said, "The EPF released an official statement."

"What was it?" Rogue asked.

"You'd want to read that." Tyler said as he gave her the newspaper, "I need to go now. G needs me to report back about you. Bye."

"Bye." Rogue said as she picked up the newspaper. On the headline was…

**COFFEE SHOP HOSTAGE CRISIS AND BOMBING: UNDER INVESTIGATION**

**The EPF is investigating the Coffee Shop disaster, says officials **

_**The Elite Protection Force will be investigating the hostage crisis and bombing at the Coffee Shop that occurred yesterday afternoon, says General Rookie Zuzuki during an official statement.**_

"_**We can only you tell you the statistics." Zuzuki said with an air of finality, "We have 7 injured personnel, 2 injured criminals, and 2 dead people."**_

_**The 7 injured personnel were identified as General Rogue Tvarkov, General Heather Devon, General Tyler Addison, Major Harper Ray, Captain Genesis Cross, Lieutenant Serena Shay, and Sargeant Perry Brooks. **_

_**In an exclusive interview with Zuzuki, he stated: "The current conditions of the said personnel are stable. Especially Tvarkov, since she was the one who was hit the hardest."**_

_**General Tvarkov is known as one of the top generals in the force, having rose through the ranks of the EPF in record speed. She has been reported to be poisoned prior the explosion in the middle of a negotiation with the deceased Ahmer Ishmid, the main hostage taker. **_

_**The EPF also thanks the Club People Fire Department – especially Firehouse 76 – for immediately responding and putting out the flames**_.

* * *

_**Altitude Street, 0415.**_

It's been three days since the hostage situation, and Rogue was fast asleep. She was now asleep in her room, since she can't really stand the stench of her underground lair. It reeks of gunpowder.

She was at first uncomfortable with her bed. She felt as if she was being swallowed alive by the cushion, as if she will sink into it and never come back. Maybe that's what normal people feel, why they never like getting out of bed. She decided to simply dismiss it as something trivial.

Now, no one was supposed to call her. Yet, someone did. Someone knocked on the door, which caused her to bolt up, and nearly throw a knife at her bedroom door.

"Who would dare to wake me up…" Rogue groaned as she slipped off her bed and shuffled towards the door. She swung it open with one hand. As she opened the door, she brushed a hand on her stomach, the wound was still there, and her prepared gun was on it.

A Caucasian looking man wearing a trench coat and a brown fedora was on her doorstep. He had a dark aura, at the same time a familiar smell.

"How can I help you?" she said, giving the guy a murderous glare. He walked in, and Rogue stepped back. "But first, who are you?"

The man chuckled and took of his fedora, revealing spiky, coal black hair. "General Tvarkov, don't you know me?"

Rogue blinked twice, mind still processing, "Adrian?"

Adrian chuckled; "It's funny how you didn't recognize me."

He walked to her leather couch, and crashed on it. Ethan hopped in, and on his stomach. Adrian looked around as he combed a hand through Ethan's fur.

"Why're you here?" she asked as she shut the door, bolting it in the process.

"Love your house." He grinned, "Never thought of you as a chic type."

"You're avoiding my question." She deadpanned, "I say it again, why're you here?"

"I'm here on The Director's orders." He shrugged, "We need to head to Germany. Our plane's going out in 2 and a half hours."

"Why do we need to be in Germany?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Operation: Anti-Terrorism." Adrian said, "You're slow today, Tvarkov. Should I fix you a cup of hot chocolate?"

Rogue sighed as she combed a hand through her hair, "Please do."

* * *

_**EPF Hangar 5, Somewhere in the Forest, Club Penguin Island. 0455**_

The first thing that crossed the Lieutenant General's mind was that it's so freaking cold.

As they trudged through a path leading to the Air Base, Adrian wondered how the General could survive such temperature. Sure, they have been trained to endure this at some point, but in this freezing climate in the early morning? It's like Operation Blackout!

"Rogue…" he shivered, "How can you survive such temperature? I mean; you're only in a polyester polo and black leggings with your boots. Plus, you're carrying at least a three pound's worth of luggage."

Rogue looked at him, her breath coming out in short white puffs. "I'm Russian."

"Not all Russians can survive this cold in light material!" he cried.

"Do you listen to the rumors, Hepson?" she raised an eyebrow, "What do they say about me, hm? Enlighten me."

"Particularly on…?"

"The Red Room."

"Bad things." He said, as if he tasted something sour, "They said that you were captured… experimented on… trained… then used as a weapon of the Russian government."

"You're right." Rogue shrugged as she trudged through the snow.

"What?" he stopped to look at her.

"You heard me, Hepson. It's. All. True."

"You're bluffing."

"I'm not bluffing."

The lieutenant general stared at her for a few minutes then shrugged. They continued to walk until they saw the silhouette of the Hangar. Upon sight, Adrian ran there in relief and Rogue had to catch up. When they got there, they saw a sleeping EPF agent on the front desk. Rogue cleared her throat and the agent woke up in surprise.

"Huh? Oh. General, what is it?" he asked, "Oh right. You have a flight to Berlin. Ah well, follow me."

* * *

As Adrian flew the black jet, Rogue kept to herself in one of the corners of the plane with her laptop.

"Rogue what are you doing?" Adrian asked.

She looked up and said, "I'm doing my research on any Klustov Ring activity there so that I don't really need to do that when we get there."

He just looked at her for a while and sighed, he adjusted himself in his chair to see the scenery before him better. Suddenly, two German fighter jets were at his side. Out of surprise, he violently swerved. Rogue was standing up when he was doing that.

"Hepson!" she screamed as she was slammed to the corner of the plane, "Gah!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Adrian said as he stopped.

Rogue rolled up her shirt, examining the bandage on her stomach that was still there.

"If you keep on doing that, we'll have to go to a hospital first before we can do anything." Rogue sighed, "Look. They're EPF. We can trust them."

"If you say so…" he sighed reluctantly.

* * *

They finally landed in Berlin and hopped out. A German general greeted them.

"_Guten tag_, agents!" he greeted as he saluted them and shook their hands.

"Hello." They greeted as one.

"I am General Erik Slavoski." He said, "You may want to follow me."

"I'm General Tvarkov." Rogue said, "This is General Hepson."

Erik nodded, and turned to the opposite direction. Together, they all walked towards an awaiting convoy.

"Back to the station, _danke_." Erik said.

* * *

When they got to an abandoned building in a secluded area of Berlin, the general took out a keycard from his jacket and swiped it on the seemingly crack on the iron door. It opened and the three walked in.

The room was extremely dusty, so much it made Adrian sneeze. There was a fireplace that somehow survived and rubble everywhere. The three paused and stared at their surroundings. Erik continued walking and stopped by the fireplace and took his keycard and swiped it between two bricks. The bottom part of the fireplace opened and a metal shack was before them with air getting sucked in.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Erik said and jumped down.

Adrian looked at Rogue and she nodded. They jumped together, and landed on Erik by mistake.

A loud crash could be heard within a 5-meter radius as they came crashing down on each other.

Adrian groaned and got up slowly.

"Man... My head. I don't mean to insult you, Slavoski, but is your shoulder made of metal?" he groaned as he rubs his head.

"Beats me. Is your forehead made out of titanium?" Erik groaned back.

The only one who seemed unaffected was Rogue, but a visible bruise could be on her chest when she crashed on both of their shoulders at the same time.

"I'll be needing new stitches because of you two idiots." Rogue grumbled, massaging her bandaged stomach, "Anyways, Slavoski, the briefing?"

"Follow me." he just said and waddled towards a huge computer mounted on the wall. He pressed a few commands into the keyboard and a file fresh from the EPF mainframe in Club People pops up. "Call me Erik."

"Alright." Adrian said, "What've we got?"

"There are recent findings from HQ, It says that the Klustov Ring have recently been getting innocent females…" he said.

"Let me see." Rogue said.

"Of course." Erik nodded and stepped aside.

After a few minutes, both of them glared at each other.

"Human rights…" Rogue mumbled as she squeezed her nose bridge, "It just had to be violation of human rights. _Gospodin_, I know I haven't been attending church but _please_ not now."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't been reading?" Rogue said, "Human trafficking. They're trafficking women and sending them to the Middle East to be sold."

"_Ja_." Erik sighed, "Now, here is your mission. Rogue will be acting as another innocent yet attractive female in the populated streets of Berlin. Adrian will be tailing her once they take the bait, then get information."

"Here we go again…" Rogue groaned, "Me and a dress."

* * *

Rogue Tvarkov, now under the name Iris Novara, which doesn't sound German to her protest, was waiting to cross the street. She looked from the corner of her eye to check on Adrian, who was on the rooftop of the cafe behind her. She pretended to be vulnerable, to be innocent, or to be unsuspicious, but with recognizable green eyes and black hair combed to a bun, she was recognizable by anyone who knew about her.

"Any sign of terrorists?" she said into her earpiece.

"Nope. Just hold on tight." he said quietly.

They waited for what seemed like hours until a man approached her. She immediately recognized him as a Klustov Ring member for the hint of an insignia on his collarbone.

"_Guten morgen_, _Frau_." the man greeted her.

"_Guten morgen._" She said as she casually sipped her tea.

"Do you speak English?" the man asked.

"Yes, I can speak English pretty well. The name is Iris. Iris Novara." she said.

"Okay. Nice to meet you." the man said, "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." Rogue shrugged.

"Alright, well um… could you.. come with me?" he asked.

"Why would I follow a man I've just met? It sounds fishy, no?" she asked.

"Ah dear…" he groaned before grabbing her.

He quickly covered her moth with a white cloth. She could only squeak out a cry of help before passing out. Then, he dragged her to an alley, with Adrian secretly following them. No one really noticed this, since Rogue was just at the corner of the café, and nearest to an alley. Adrian overheard the conversation of her kidnapper and probably, his accomplice.

"You found another girl, eh?"

"Canadians." Adrian murmured.

"She's a strong one." Her kidnapper said, "She shows promise. Maybe we shouldn't sell her… why not we just… take her for us?"

"A… Adrian…" Rogue groaned into her earpiece, "Get… get… them…"

That was his cue.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both men looked as Adrian got down.

"Who are you?" the accomplice said.

"Ah, just her friend." Adrian said.

He began to throw kicks and punches at the two. They tried to fight back, but failed. After all, how can you fight against a trained operative?

"Surrender or something terrible is going to happen." Adrian said as he took out a gun.

"Over my dead body." One of them hissed.

"Fair enough." Adrian said and shot his accomplice in the head.

"Gah!" the remaining one jumped.

"You know, I am a reasonable person." Adrian growled, "So here's my deal – you are going to come with me and spill the beans, then we'll put you on witness protection. What do you say?"

He glared at Adrian before sighing, "Witness protection, eh? Deal."

"Good." Adrian grinned as he placed his gun down, "Now… how do I get my boss up?"

* * *

Rogue was now in a conference room with Adrian and Erik.

"You okay, Tvarkov?" Adrian asked her.

"The whole room is spinning." Rogue groaned as she massaged her temples, "I think I'll be throwing up sooner or later."

"You puked twice on the way back." Adrian said.

"That was just chloroform." Erik said, "Why is she still…?"

"It was mainly chloroform." Rogue sighed, weakly picking up the file and tossing it to Erik, "It was mixed with other things. I think it was hallucinating drugs… and uh… I think it was also some insecticides. _Gospodin_, these people must be nuts."

"I'll get you coffee." Erik said.

"I don't drink coffee. Just give me hot chocolate." Rogue said as she gagged and ran to the comfort room.

"Ah dear…" Adrian sighed.

* * *

**Insecticides. Hallucinating drugs. Chloroform. Wow, I'm that cruel to Rogue…**

**Meanwhile, is any one of you readers out there have a talent in writing or making CP fanart? There is a wiki called Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. I'm part of that wiki, and we're recruiting.**

**So… yeah. We find you or you find us. **

**Hint for the next chapter: Pancakes. Because why not? **

**Translations: **

**Guten morgen – German, Good morning**

**Frau – German, Miss**

**Ja – German, Yes**

**Gospodin – Russian, Lord**

**Danke – German, Thank you**

**Guten tag – German, Good day **


	9. Chapter 8: The Canadian Maple

**Gr… I also had to retype this one as well… had to redo the whole stinkin' thing… gr… But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Canadian Maple**

_**Berlin, Germany. 0738**_

It's been four days since the incident. Rogue was in her hotel room, brushing her fingers against the carpeted floor. Her stomach would occasionally ache, so that was why she was now on her stomach on her bed.

"This is cruelty…" Rogue groaned.

All of a sudden, a knock came on the door. She sighed as she rolled off of bed and shuffled towards the door. She assured that her gun was there before swinging the door open.

A man and a woman stood there, both in business suits. The woman was a brunette with straight hair in a bun. The man had greying black hair trimmed for a professional look.

"General Tvarkov?" the woman asked.

"Quite." Rogue said.

"Excellent. I am Agent Allison Porter. This is Agent Jake Deltrob." The agent said.

"Ah, give me a sec." Rogue said and swung the door close. She hastily began fixing her stuff in her room.

"She looks normal." Allison said.

"Oh, don't be fooled." Jake scoffed, "I heard her sigh. The front of her shirt's been a bit ruffled, meaning she's been lying on it for some time."

"Since when did you become Sherlock Holmes, Mr. Deltrob?" Allison asked.

"Since when did you become John Watson, Ms. Porter?" Jake replied.

* * *

The jet was quiet. No one spoke a word as they lounged around the row of seats. Jake was reading a guns magazine, making shooting noises every now and then. Allison was going through something in her laptop, typing occasionally. Rogue was reading her briefing file.

"Canada." Rogue said as she looked up, "Why Canada?"

"Terrorists end up in unlikely places, no?" Jake said.

"Yeah." Allison said.

"Alright." Rogue sighed, "Here I go…"

* * *

While Rogue and Allison were busy waiting for their luggage, Jake was busy trying to contact the Quebec Station.

"Quebec is a cool place." Allison said, trying to strike a conversation with the eccentric agent beside her.

"Quite." Rogue said, pulling the coat further around her.

"You alright, Ms. Tvarkov?" Allison asked.

"I'm fine." Rogue lied. Her stomach protested with each passing second.

"Hey, those are ours, yeah?" Allison asked, pointing at some black chrome bags.

* * *

The trip to the Quebec Station was quiet, awkward even. Allison was busy typing things up on her laptop, Jake was glaring at Rogue, and Rogue was just observing people as they passed by.

"Ordinary people." Rogue sighed, "Aren't they just adorable to watch?"

"Adorable?" Allison looked up, "How can they be adorable?"

Rogue shrugs, "They just are."

"Something's wrong with your thinking, no?" Allison mumbled as she looked back to her laptop.

"No. It's perfectly fine." Rogue smirked.

Allison looked at her one more time before shaking her head and turning back to her laptop.

* * *

"Hello, mates. I'm Agent Percy Harrison, and I'll be your assistant for your stay here."

Rogue tuned in and out frequently, not really paying attention.

"… General Tvarkov?"

"Yes?" Rogue turned to look at Agent Harrison.

"W-Were you listening?" he asked timidly.

"Um, no. I'm sorry, you were saying?" Rogue asked.

"We'll be going to your rooms, where you'll be staying." He said.

"Ah, alright. Let's go."

* * *

Rogue looked around her room. It had pale blue walls, and a white ceiling. The bed sheets were a darker shade of navy blue, and the carpet was a black color.

"How's Canada, Tvarkov?"

Rogue turned towards her laptop, showing a live feed of Jason, who was at HQ.

"Cold." Rogue chuckled, "Then again, I'm Russian. I'll be fine."

"And the people?"

"Quite nice. Timid, a bit." Rogue shrugged as she slipped on the chair in front of the laptop, "How's HQ?"

"Hectic." It was now Jason's turn to chuckle, "I have a good story to tell you once you get back, mind you."

"Alright, alright." Rogue rolled her eyes, "Well, I need to rest now. I have a meeting with the officers tomorrow."

"Oh. Alright." Jason smiled, "See you."

"Of course."

* * *

Rogue skimmed through the files before her, frowning occasionally every time she comes across a document written in French.

"We have reason to believe that they have created a base a few kilometers from Newfoundland. " the officer, Colonel Rich Arson, said while pacing, "Your mission, agent, is to infiltrate it and obtain vital information that they may have kept in there."

"Uh… yeah…" Allison, who was beside her, looked up, "I can't speak French."

"That file is basically explaining the number of small boats that's been going back and forth in Newfoundland to said island." Rogue said before looking at her files.

"She speaks French?" Allison whispered to Jake, who was beside her.

"I read her file. English, Russian, French, German, and Spanish." Jake murmured.

"I'm not fluent in Canadian French." Rogue mumbled to them while taking out another document, "I've been reading up since yesterday on how to speak Canadian French."

"Ah." Allison smiled, "That explains the dictionary I saw sticking out of your duffle bag."

"Hm… quite." Rogue murmured.

"Would you like to see the officers now?" Rich asked.

"Send them in, please." Rogue said as she fixed her files in a neat file in front of her.

Three men filed in, all three sporting green uniforms. Rogue quickly deduced it to Army.

"I thought we were to see EPF officials." Rogue turned to Rich.

"Well… this isn't entirely our sole mission…" Rich said, "More than 50% of the mission is under the leadership of the Canadian Armed Forces…"

"Alright…" Rogue sighed, "Well, good morning gentlemen. Take a seat."

The men nodded, and sat down before her. A man with greying hair sat before Rogue.

"So, you are the famous and infamous Rogue Tvarkov?" the man before her asked.

"Quite." Rogue said, her tone lightly peppered with presentiment.

"I am General Arthur McCain. This is Colonel Prince Irwin, and this is Colonel Archer Price." He said.

"Alright, General. How may I be of service?" Rogue asked.

McCain leaned forward; boring his green eyes into Rogue's, "Canada is asking a favor from you, an infamous Red Room former, yes?"

"If we could please stick to subject." Rogue said, nearly sighing.

"I'd like to test who I trust first." McCain said, "Irwin, Price, please escort these two agents out first. I'd like to speak with Tvarkov first."

Allison and Jake looked at each other before shrugging and standing up along with Irwin and Price.

The door closed behind them, and they stared at each other.

"They say that you can deduce the current state of a person just by looking at them. Like the female Sherlock Holmes-"

"Except, I graduated with a specialty in Analysis. He graduated in Chemistry." Rogue corrected.

McCain leaned back on his chair, "Go on, then. Deduce me."

"You don't trust me because I'm a Russian, plus points because I'm a Tvarkov. You don't have a good experience with Tvarkovs as your great? Great. Great grandfather was murdered by one. I'm guessing Philipp Tvarkov, given the number of times his name was on the documents, murdered him. You have bags on your eyes, meaning you haven't been sleeping well. You kept on looking at Allison dearly, as if she was a lover of some sorts. But due to the fact that the girl is single and that she is highly unlikely to be your girlfriend, I'm assuming that she reminds you of a daughter or a wife. No, wife." Rogue said before smirking, "Will that be enough, McCain?"

"Enough." McCain nodded, "But like you, I have also graduated of Analysis in the Academy on the Art of Espionage. Would you like me to deduce you?"

Rogue glared at him, "Tell me how you recognized me. If you don't trust me, that means you haven't read my file."

"I can tell that you were Rogue Tvarkov by the slightly dazed look in your eyes. I know that look, it's the result of exposure to certain chemicals for a long time." He looked at her again, "I'm guessing insecticide, hallucinating drugs, and chloroform."

"Go on." Rogue said, a small smile tugging her lips.

"I can tell that you're a former Red Room agent by your tone when you first started speaking. I have heard rumors about you, and one of them was that you served a certain country's government before defecting to Club People. You had a hint of a Russian accent as well as a Russian surname, which narrowed it down to Russia. You didn't have any tattoos on your collarbone, so it's not Armed Forces. So, I'm guessing you're from the infamous Red Room."

"Brilliant." Rogue smirked, "Have I already gained your trust?"

"Not yet, Tvarkov." He nearly smirked at the slight frown she nursed, "Tell me. Why must I trust a person like you who has records?"

"Criminal records?" Rogue scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh please. EPF blotted that out for me."

He looked at her cautiously, "Answer the question."

"You trust the EPF, correct?" Rogue eyed him as he nodded, "You trust that the agency will give you a good agent to use, yeah?"

"Quite." He nodded.

"You're not looking at good." Rogue smirked, "You're looking at brilliant. You're looking at the lovechild of Russian genetic engineering and AAE training."

"I know that." He frowned, "I just want to know why I should trust you."

"Trust me?" Rogue smiled, "Know the unspoken rule of the EPF, general. Don't. Trust. Anyone."

"So you're telling me not to trust you?" he glared at her.

"Oh, no." Rogue smiled, "You're mistaken. Yes, you can trust me to get the job done, but to trust me with your life? I will not be in fault when you're attacked in the middle of the night by men."

"Very well." McCain nodded, "Brilliant."

He handed her a file that she immediately started browsing through.

"You have two days to prepare."

* * *

Allison was never one to fight. She preferred being behind the desk, typing away, rather than out in the heat, gun in hand. Watching other people fight, though, is a whole different story.

"I didn't know that you could do kung-fu." She said as she watched Rogue do another kick.

"You don't much about me, Allison." Rogue said while doing another flying kick, "You didn't read my file."

"Deltrob did." Allison said while walking in. She watched as Rogue gave the punching bag two fluid punches.

"Yes, and you aren't Deltrob." Rogue said before stopping and turning to Allison.

"Today's the op, right?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Rogue sighed, "It is."

"What's the plan again?" Allison asked.

* * *

"Okay, quick brief." McCain said towards the group of officers before him.

"Our agent, Agent Tvarkov, will be flown into the drop zone and dropped via plane. Tvarkov will then swim the few kilometers and into the island. She'll obtain data for us before sending out the signal to pick her up. Agent Deltrob will be swooping in on her with the Alpha Team." He said, "Are we clear?"

There was a chorus of grunting.

"Alright." McCain said, "Now, where the hell is that Russian?"

* * *

"Approaching the drop zone." An agent said into his radio.

"Copy." Rogue said as she approached the exit.

"You don't have a chute, agent?" McCain grunted into her earpiece.

"No sir, I don't." Rogue said just as the doors were opening.

"Down in 3, 2, 1!" the pilot yelled at her before she gave a thumbs up and fell.

"You must be insane, agent." She barely heard McCain through the whistling of the air.

"That is the most accurate thing you've said so far, sir." Rogue yelled through the whistling.

Rogue prepared herself for the impact of the water before she allowed it to embrace her. She allowed the coolness to soak her diving uniform as she pulled on the zipper and got out of her suit. Under it was a scuba suit.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and dove into the water.

* * *

"She's in." Deltrob said as he turned towards McCain.

"Excellent. Tvarkov, I want a status report." McCain said.

"Sir, we have no casualties…" Rogue said as walked through the empty halls, "…yet."

"Don't start wishing for some, darling." McCain said.

"Tvarkov out."

* * *

Rogue typed into the computer, frowning every time she got back what she didn't want.

"Why is it in Russian…" Rogue mumbled before plugging in her USB that contained an especially made virus.

She knew something was wrong the moment the computer unlocked, she just didn't know what.

"What is it with you that makes you off…" Rogue mumbled, looking through the Russian files.

"Something of the matter, Tvarkov?" McCain said as she winced.

"I don't know sir, I just-" Rogue screamed in frustration as she heard a wave of white noise attack her.

She went on her knees as she covered her ears and closed her eyes. She screamed once more before feeling her energy inch away from her.

She slumped on the table as she noticed a familiar pair of shoes…

* * *

**HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! **

**I'm so sorry for being inactive.**

**Lol cliffhanger.**

**It was the writer's block.**

**So… the finale of this story will be… soon… **


End file.
